New Souls, New Enemies
by Chukipye
Summary: 100 years after Soul Eater ended, the world is peaceful, for the most part. DWMA is still going strong and there are still demons running around. Luckily, there are a new group of meisters and weapons that work together to keep the world safe. But when a new threat is revealed, will their teamwork be enough to stop it? Rated T for language. Nyotalia and pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Oh mah a god a new fanfic? I realize I have like, 50 fanfics that are unfinished, but the reason why is because halfway through most of them, I run out of ideas and inspiration. But I actually planned this one and HETA unleashed fully through, so I can finish them :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Soul Eater.**

**Two Brothers, One Soul**

"I'm telling you Mattie, the request said to come here." Alfred sighed as he walked. He had on a white t-shirt, khaki colored pants, black sneakers, and trademark bomber jacket. His brother had on khaki colored pants and a white shirt as well, but wore a white snow jacket and goggled on his head, even though he had glasses on.

"But this is the harbor…why would someone ask for help by a harbor? Unless we have to build a boat or something." Matthew looked around. The request had asked for help at this address, but it didn't clarify what the person needed or what they looked like.

"Well, don't worry Mattie! I'm sure it'll be worth the trouble to come all the way down here! After all, don't you wanna become the first Canadian Death scythe?" Alfred grinned. Matthew nodded and grinned back.

"Hey! Are you two students from DWMA?" They heard a shout. The two brothers turned and saw a boy running towards them. He had a blue uniform and blonde hair. He was wearing a white beret.

"Yeah, we're here for a request, did you send it?" Matthew replied, looking down at the younger boy. The boy nodded his head.

"My name's Tino and I work here. The reason I called was…well my dog Hanatamago ran into the warehouse at the end of the harbor and I'm too scared to go in…" Alfred face-palmed.

"Seriously? You called for a meister and weapon just to go get a dog from a warehouse?" Alfred scowled. Matthew nodded.

"Wait! The warehouse…I didn't want to go in because whenever people go in, they don't come out! I'm worried but I don't want to go in by myself." Tino admitted. Matthew gave Alfred a look.

"No. No way. We are not dog-finders or babysitters." Alfred argued. Matthew sighed.

"Don't do it Mattie." Alfred warned. But it was too late. Matthew used his secret weapon: His puppy dog eyes. Alfred tried not to look but Matthew moved wherever he turned his head.

"Don't you wanna be a Hero Al?" Matthew asked innocently. Alfred sighed and threw up his hands.

"FINE we can go save the dog! Just stop with the eyes!" Alfred finally said. Matthew grinned and Tino smiled.

"Great! Let's go! The warehouse is just down there." Tino led the duo down to the warehouse. As they walked, Matthew was thinking.

"What happened to your friend Berwald?" He asked. Tino frowned.

"Well, you see…

_A week ago…_

"_Come on Berwald! Boss says he needs the fish from in here!" Tino called as he ran into the warehouse, the taller man behind him. They reached the fish and began to lift them when there was a noise. They heard Hanatamago growling and barking. Tino and Berwald exchanged looks before setting down the fish and searching for their dog._

"_What was that?!" Tino asked as a loud noise came from the upper level. Berwald shrugged._

"_Stay here." He ordered before walking upstairs. Tino waited, but then, he saw something. It terrified him and he dashed out of the warehouse._

"That's what happened. It's my fault! I left him!" Tino was close to tears.

It looked abandoned.

"HANATAMAGO!" Alfred called, the boys splitting up to look for the dog.

"Hanatamago? Here boy!" Matthew called. Matthew went to search the upper level.

"Sheesh. It's so dusty here." Alfred brushed away a cobweb and kept searching.

"AL! I found him!" He heard Matthew call. Alfred grinned. He turned to go to his brother when he tripped.

"OW! Hey what's this…holy crap." Alfred gaped at what he tripped over. A skeleton. Alfred frowned as he searched the skeleton, looking for some sort of ID. He found one, a small nametag was underneath the skeleton.

"'Berwald Oxenstierna' Wait…Berwald? Wasn't that Tino's friend?" Alfred looked up and gasped. There were a lot more skeletons, all with nametags.

"Mathias Densen, Erik and Emil Steilsson, damn how many people died here?" Then, Alfred saw something terrifying.

"No way."

_Meanwhile…._

"AL! I found him!" Matthew called, finding the white puppy behind some boxes. The puppy yipped and skipped over. Suddenly, Hanatamago froze and started growling.

"What's wrong boy?" Matthew turned and saw Tino standing there.

"Oh hey Tino! I found Hanatamago!" The dog barked and kept growling. Matthew looked at the dog, confused.

"Hanatamago what's wrong? It's your owner!" Matthew stared at the dog, then at Tino.

"I was getting lonely, since Hanatamago won't play with me anymore. How about it, why don't you play with me Matthew?" Tino cocked his head. Matthew stood up and backed away.

"Tino? What…" "Hey you!" Tino turned and they both saw Alfred, glaring at Tino. Matthew recognized that look.

"You nearly had us Tino. But, now we know your act." Tino scowled, obviously furious.

"In the name of Lord Death, prepared to be cleansed, demon." Alfred glanced at Matthew and nodded. Matthew knew this plan. Tino roared and both teens jumped.

"You think you're so smart, just because you figured out my little act. I thought if I killed a meister and weapon, then I'd finally become a Kishin! I was going to make it nice and short too! But now, now you're going to be in a world of pain." Tino growled. He began to change and Matthew dashed forward, jumping over him. He transformed and Alfred caught him, now in weapon form, a scythe with a white handle and red blade. As Tino finished transforming, he turned to where Matthew was and was shocked. Frankly, so was Alfred and Matthew. Tino now was all black with a mask that covered half his face, which stayed human. His arms were long and he turned, roaring.

"Al! We have no room in here!" Matthew pointed out. Alfred nodded and dodged Tino's punch.

"But we can't threaten the sailors outside!" Alfred pointed out. The two brothers faced the demon, who laughed.

"Is it too cramped for you? Here, let me help!" He swung his arm and smacked Alfred straight through one of the walls. He ended up outside, rolling a few times before coming to a stop on his feet, using one hand to hold himself up. Tino followed them outside as the warehouse collapsed.

"Al! You okay?" Matthew asked, concerned. Alfred grinned and straightened.

"You kidding? We haven't had a real challenge in forever!" Matthew laughed.

"I thought so." Alfred charged the demon, who smirked and punched where Alfred was on the ground, leaving a huge crater in the ground. He raised his hand and stared at it, confused. There was no body or soul for him to eat.

"Hey ugly! Up here!" The demon turned towards Alfred taunting voice. Alfred had jumped and was in the air.

"See ya!" Alfred grinned and brought down the scythe, slicing straight through Tino. His body disappears and all that remains is his soul: red and tainted.

"Crap! Get it Mattie!" Alfred threw the scythe towards the soul, which was entering the ground. They were too late, and Matthew hit the ground as the soul was just out of reach.

"Damn it! So close." Alfred swore. Matthew stood up, rubbing his head where he had hit it.

"Ow. I can't believe we missed another one! That's the third time this month Al!" Matthew complained as the two began to walk back towards their motorcycles.

"Don't worry Mattie! It's just a minor setback. We'll- OW! Kumajirou!" Alfred scowled as the polar bear bit his foot.

"Kuma! Don't bite people it's not nice!" Matthew scolded as he carefully released Alfred's foot from the bear's mouth.

"Pancakes." Kumajirou said. Matthew sighed as he put the bear in the passenger car attached to his bike, buckling him in.

"Oooo Pancakes sound really good bro!" Alfred grinned as he got on his bike.

"Fine! I'll make some when we get back." Matthew sighed. The two brothers rode off, heading back to DWMA.

**Death Weapon and Meister Academy**

"You lost the soul again? That's the third time this month!" the brothers flinched under their teacher's scolding.

"Well, we didn't even know there'd be a demon in the first place Mr. Beilschmidt!" Alfred protested. Matthew nodded. Alfher Beilschmidt sighed, running his hand through his blonde hair.

"That's true, this was only a 1-star mission that should've been ranked higher. But that's no excuse! As the meister of a possible future Death Scythe, you need to be more-" "HEY ALFHER!" Alfher was interrupted by the other teacher, Gino, who entered the classroom.

"Gino not now!" Alfher hissed. Gino laughed.

"Don't you think them losing the soul is bad enough? Just let them go! Anyways, I came to tell you that Ludwig and Gilbert are heading off on their mission. Better hurry or you'll miss them." Alfher scowled and ran off. Gino winked at the twins, who left the classroom.

"Geez. Sorry Mattie, guess I'm still not very good at this meister-stuff." Alfred sighed. Matthew shook his head.

"Hey, we have 25 souls! That's ¼ of the way there Al! We'll get there, don't worry!" Alfred grinned.

"So…does this mean we can go get pancakes?!" Matthew laughed.

"Yes Al, we can go get Pancakes." Alfred grinned and grabbed Matthew's hand, pulling him back to their dorm.

**Random Forest in Heilbronn, Germany**

"Ah it's good to be home! Of course, I didn't think we'd be hunting demons but it's nice to be back!" Gilbert grinned as he walked by his younger brother, Ludwig. Gilbert had white hair and red eyes, both of which were covered by a black hoodie and black sunglasses. He also wore black jeans and converse. Ludwig had slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a black tank-top and dark green pants under black boots.

"True. So, who are we looking for again?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert took out the request form.

"Let's see…some chick called the 'Phantom of Heilbronn' or 'Woman without a face'. Apparently she's killed 6 people, including a police officer, and left another one in a coma. Our job is to well, get rid of her." Gilbert folded up the paper and put it in his pocket.

"Don't you think we should've told Vatti we were leaving? He's going to be mad that we didn't." Ludwig sighed as they walked through the forest. Gilbert shrugged.

"He's always mad at me for something. Besides, he would've gone through the checklist again. Did you really want to wait around for that?" Gilbert laughed. Ludwig chuckled.

"True. So we need to find this phantom and head to the store to buy Beer and Wurst so that when we go back we have a way to calm him down quickly." Ludwig grinned. Gilbert nodded.

"Please! Someone help me!" They heard someone scream. They exchanged looks and ran towards the sound.

"No way, Lizzie?" Gilbert bent down by the woman who screamed. She had long brown hair and was wearing jeans and a green tank-top. She looked up, shocked.

"Gil? What are you…I thought you were at DWMA!" Elizaveta stood up, brushing off her jeans.

"We're doing a request that happened to bring us here. Was that you who screamed?" Gilbert asked. Elizaveta nodded.

"S-someone was following me and Roderich. I don't know where he went but we got separated. I'm worried!" Elizaveta grabbed Gilbert's arm. Gilbert gave Ludwig an apologetic look.

"Please Gil? You have to help me find him! I know we aren't supposed to be here in the first place but it's the quickest way to get to school!" Elizaveta pleaded. Ludwig sighed.

"Sure thing Lizzie. We can't leave Roddy out here by himself, the prince would wet himself." Gilbert smirked. Elizaveta grinned and grabbed Gilbert's hand.

"Come on! I last saw him over here." Gilbert and Ludwig was led deeper into the forest. Elizaveta was a close friend, one of the few who accepted Gilbert despite him being a weapon. Roderich was another, Elizaveta's boyfriend and Gilbert's friend.

"So, should we split up or something?" Gilbert asked, looking around. There were two paths other than the one we came from.

"No need. Me and Roddy were walking down that path. The only other way he could've gone was this path!" Elizaveta led them down the left path. Soon, they reached a clearing.

"S-Stay away from me!" They heard a cry. The trio exchanged glances before running towards the voice. They saw Roderich, wearing a white shirt with a black tie and black pants, on the ground, crawling away from a demon. It had long brown hair and a red bow. It also was a giant freaking spider.

"Holy shit!" Gilbert gaped.

"RODERICH!" Elizaveta ran over to her boyfriend.

"LIZZIE! Aw shit!" Gilbert and Ludwig ran after her. The spider turned towards the newcomers. Roderich took the chance and got up, running towards the trio.

"You two, get out of here! Gilbert, let's go." Ludwig ordered. Elizaveta and Roderich nodded and ran away, holding hands. Gilbert smirked.

"So, may I suggest an AK-47? Or should we go pistol? Maybe shotgun?" Gilbert suggested. Ludwig smirked.

"How about…machine pistol?" Gilbert laughed with joy and transformed. Ludwig caught the weapon and spun it.

"Don't show off West. Let's dust this bitch!" Gilbert grinned. Ludwig nodded. The spider roared.

"You think you can kill me? I've killed meisters before. Remember the police woman? That bitch was easy. Of course, her weapon got away with just a coma, but no matter." The spider hissed. Ludwig scowled.

"Phantom of Heilbronn, in the name of Lord Death prepare to have your soul cleansed." Ludwig recited from memory. He sprang into action. The Phantom lifted one of it's legs and crashed it down to where Ludwig was standing. Ludwig swore and rolled out of the way, shooting at the knee. The spider roared, but seemed unaffected. It kept trying to smash Ludwig with it's legs.

"West this is not working!" Gilbert shouted. Ludwig dodged another leg.

"You think I don't realize that!? What should we do then?!" Ludwig asked.

"I don't know…HOLY SHIT!" Gilbert screamed as the spider spat silk, hitting the gun and pulling it away from Ludwig.

"GILBERT!" Ludwig shouted. The spider silk sparked and Gilbert screamed with pain, reverting back to human form.

"BRUDER!" Ludwig was hit with a spider leg, that swept him to the side, into a tree.

"Shit." Gilbert struggled weakly to get out of the silk. The spider dropped the silk and Gilbert fell to the ground, still tangled.

"I'll be back for you." The spider walked over to Ludwig.

"Shit. WEST GET UP! FOR FUCK'S SAKE GET UP AND RUN!" Gilbert shouted. Ludwig stood up, putting a hand on the tree for support. He looked up and swore. His instincts kicked in and he dove underneath the spider as it crushed the tree. He rolled out from underneath and dashed towards the silk covered Gilbert.

"Sup bro. Lovely weather we're having." Gilbert said sarcastically. Ludwig scowled.

"Less joking, more fighting." He managed do untangle Gilbert enough for Gilbert to get out.

"Sniper." Ludwig instructed. Gilbert grinned and transformed. Ludwig held the gun as he was trained. He aimed at the spider's head.

"Better take the shot bro." Gilbert said.

"If you just give me a second to concentrate-""She's gonna come and kill us bro."

"I get it I'm lining up the-"

"You're going to miss it."

"Just be quiet and let me-"

"Hey West! Hey! Hey West!" There was a loud bang as Ludwig took the shot, hitting the spider in the forehead.

"THERE! I TOOK THE FUCKING SHOT! SHE'S DEAD, THERE IS BLOOD EVERYWHERE! ARE YOU HAPPY?!" Ludwig shouted, throwing the sniper on the ground. Gilbert transformed, rubbing his head.

"Ow dude! Not cool. Now, excuse me." He turned and grabbed the red soul as it floated down. He grinned and licked his lips.

"Lasst uns essen!" He sang and he shoved the soul in his mouth. Gilbert swallowed and grinned.

"Awesome! What's that, number 30? Only 69 humans and 1 witch to go West!" Gilbert grinned and jogged to catch up with his brother.

"Did you have to irritate me to take the shot Gil?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert laughed.

"You and me both know you wouldn't have taken the shot otherwise. You're too picky! Who cares how messy it dies, it all disappears in the end anyways!" Gilbert grinned. Ludwig smacked him on the back of the head.

"Let's just go back to DWMA. It looks like Elizaveta and Roderich left us anyways."

**DWMA**

"So, how was your mission?" Alfred asked, opening the door to the dorm they shared with the brothers.

"Success. Of course, the awesome me had to convince West to take the shot again but- OW! Gott Verdammt! BIRDIE! YOUR STUPID BEAR BIT ME AGAIN!" Gilbert shouted. Kumajirou was hanging from his arm. Matthew ran up, getting the bear to release Gilbert.

"Why is he here?" The bear asked. Matthew sighed.

"He's our roomate Kuma! Now be nice!" Kumajirou scowled at Gilbert as Matthew carried him away.

"Ludwig couldn't take the shot again?" Alfred grinned. Ludwig scowled as they walked in.

"Shut it. All that matters is that Gilbert got the soul. How was your mission?" Ludwig asked. Alfred sighed.

"Don't tell me you lost the soul again…" Gilbert sat down on the couch. Alfred grinned sheepishly.

"In our defense, we didn't know there would be a demon in the first place." Alfred argued. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"You need to try harder Alfred! Think of how this is affecting Matthew." He scolded. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Save it, your dad already gave us the speech. Speaking of which, you should go find it before he kicks open the door." the brothers exchanged a glance before running out of the dorm. Alfred sighed and took a bite of his pancake. Just another typical day at DWMA.

**Epicness just happened! If you're confused: **

**Gilbert and Matthew are weapons, Alfred and Ludwig are meisters.**

**Alfred is partners with Matthew, Ludwig is partners with Gilbert.**

**Gilbert can turn into any gun, Matthew is a scythe (lack of idea)**

**Demons are trying to become Kishin by eating human souls.**

**Tino ate Berwald's, Mathias', Emil's, and Erik's souls.**

**Hanatamago is a dog, so he can sense demons and ghosts and stuff.**

**Uh…**

**REVIEW FOR EPIC NEW FANFIC! And pancakes. Canadian pancakes.**

**Alfred- America**

**Matthew-Canada**

**Ludwig-Germany**

**Gilbert-Prussia**

**Alfher Beilschmidt- Germania**

**Gino Vargas- Rome**

**Tino- Finland**

**Berwald- Sweden**

**Mathias- Denmark**

**Emil- Iceland**

**Erik- Norway**

**Elizaveta- Hungary**

**Roderich- Austria**

**Phantom of Heilbronn- actual murderer: never caught. Basically 6 people were killed, one of which was a police officer and the officer's partner was put in a coma and woke up with no memory of the whole thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How's it going bros? My name…is CHUUKiPye. And welcome back to Chapter 2 of New Souls, New Enemies. *Brofist***

**Disclaimer: don't own Soul Eater or Hetalia. If I did, this would be an anime, not a fanfic.**

**Venice, Italy.**

"Let's see… Mauro de Mauro, Yara Gambirasio, Wilma Montesi, and Pier Paolo Pasolini. All unsolved murders in Italy, but no real connection." Feli read aloud as her twin sister searched through another book.

"Mauro disappeared in September, 1970. Yara was November 2010, Wilma was April, 1953. It says Pasolini died November 1975. Seriously there is no fucking connection whatsoever except they all lived in Italy. They aren't related in any ways. In fact, the two girls were nobodies. The guys were big shots, Mauro was a journalist and Pasolini was a screen-write but honestly that's probably just coincidence." Lovi scowled and slammed the book shut. Feli sighed.

"Man, why did Nonno send us here? There's no way these people were all killed by the same demon unless it lived for 50 years, then lived another 100 years to still BE alive. This is a fucking pointless request." Lovi scowled at the paper their grandfather had given them. Feli sighed.

"I know, but we can't just go back and say we didn't see a point to being here. Let's just find a demon and kill it, then say it was the murderer, ok?" Feli closed her book and put both the books away. Lovi grinned.

"Who knew you could be so deceitful Feli? I'm proud of you." Feli laughed.

"Actually, I wanted to see if Luddy wanted to go to the Olive Garden back in America so I want to hurry this up. Besides, maybe the demon WILL be the murderer, then it's not lying." Feli grinned. Lovi scowled.

"Seriously? The potato-bastard? He obviously doesn't fucking like you like that or he would've fucking asked you out already!" Feli pouted.

"If you weren't always butting in maybe he would've by now!" Feli argued. The two sisters argued as they walked out of the Library.

"Man! Now it's dark out! Dang it Lovi now we have to walk around in the dark." Feli whined. Lovi rolled her eyes.

"Chill out, it's not that fucking bad." The girls walked down the dark streets of Italy. Feli had her red hair held back in a ponytail, aside from her wild curl, and wore a pink tank top with white shorts and sneakers. She had a white headband in. her sister had a green tank top and black shorts with a black directors hat on. Her red-brown hair was down.

"I hate the dark. Why do demons have to come out when it's dark!?" Feli complained. Lovi suddenly stopped, causing Feli to run into her.

"OW! Why'd you stop?" Feli asked, nearly falling down.

"Sh! Listen!" Lovi hissed. The girls stood in silence until Feli heard what Lovi did. Footsteps.

"They sound like someone's running!" Feli whispered. Lovi nodded and the girls turned to the nearby alley that the footsteps were coming from. Suddenly, a girl burst out.

"Please! Help me!" She locked eyes with Feli and Lovi. Before they could do anything though, the girl gasped and there was a sick slicing noise. Feli and Lovi watched in horror as the girl's torso fell off her legs, separating her. Her soul, a white orb, was floating there.

"Quick! Grab it and we need to run before-" Lovi began but stopped when she saw her sister's expression. Feli was terrified and shocked. Lovi sighed.

"COME ON!" She grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her away, grabbing the soul, and running away from the alley.

"W-what do we do?! We don't know how to send a soul on it's way to heaven!" Feli squealed. Lovi sighed.

"But we know someone who does. Quick, take out your makeup mirror." Lovi instructed. Feli nodded, understanding where she was going. She breathed onto the mirror and wrote using her fingernail '42-42-564' Lovi pulled Feli into an Alley as they panted, waiting for the call to go through.

"Hello? Oh Hello girls! It's nice to see you! How's the mission going?" Death answered and he was as goofy as ever. Lovi pulled the mirror so she could see him full on.

"How's it going? We have no fucking clue what just happened! Some random chick ran out from an alley, was sliced in half, and now her soul's just sitting here! We don't know what to do with it!" Lovi snapped. Feli quickly took the mirror and smiled politely."Um…if you could tell us what to do that'd be really nice and please, make it quick because if you don't hurry the demon is going to eat this soul." Feli held up the soul for emphasis. Lord Death rubbed his chin.

"Hmm. Did you try-" As he was about to answer, the mirror suddenly broke. Feli yelped and dropped the compact mirror. Feli and Lovi glanced down at the street and screamed. There was the demon. It was big, with huge muscles and wore a mask.

"Shit run!" Lovi grabbed Feli and the soul and they ran down the alley, exiting by another street, followed by the strange demon.

"W-what are we gonna do!? I can't fight AND hold the soul!" Feli yelped as she dodged one of the punches skillfully.

"FELI! WATCH OUT!" Lovi screamed. Feli looked back and reacted too late, being punched full out by the demon. She flew back into the street, landing in front of Lovi. Lovi stopped to help her sister up and the two looked back to the demon, who was now holding the soul.

"SHIT! NO!" Lovi pulled up her sister but before they could move, it ate the soul.

"Aw shit." The demon glowed and it grew even bigger.

"L-Lovi! I don't want to do this but we have no other choice. Transform!" Feli ordered. Lovi nodded and transformed. She became a fan, with sharp edges. Feli caught her and prepared herself.

"Let's get this over with! This asshole is getting on my nerves!" Lovi scowled. Feli nodded. She was scared, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Let's go Lovi!" She charged. The demon swung a punch, but by the time it reached where Feli was, she wasn't there anymore. She was 10 feet in the air, preparing to attack.

"_Twin Blade slash!"_ She spun and sliced straight through the demon, multiple times. She landed with her back to the demon, smirking. The demon stood there before falling into pieces, disappearing into black smoke.

"Not bad. Now, don't mind if I do." Lovi transformed back into a human and took the soul. She grinned.

"Andiamo a mangiare!" Lovi shoved the red soul into her mouth and swallowed. Feli cringed.

"Ew. How can you do that?" Lovi laughed.

"it doesn't taste that bad. It's nice and soft sliding down your throat." Lovi giggled at Feli's horrified expression."Chill I'm kidding. Now, let's just get back to DWMA before Nonno sends a rescue team after us." Lovi grabbed her sister's arm and pulled.

**DWMA**

"Feli! Lovi!" The girls had barely walked into the room before they were engulfed in a hug.

"Nonno! Can't breathe!" Feli gasped. Gino chuckled and let go.

"Sorry. When Lord Death said that your call got dropped suddenly I began to panic and-" "Nearly called a rescue team to come save us. Again. For fuck's sake don't you trust us? You know we're a pretty strong team! We already have 35 souls!" Lovi interrupted, scowling. Gino sighed.

"I know but still. Oh and Feli, Ludwig is back from his mission as well and-" Feli squealed and ran out of the room before Gino could finish."And was going to take a nap… sorry Ludwig." Gino chuckled. Lovi rolled her eyes and left the classroom to catch up with her sister.

**Texarkana, USA**

"I swear to god where the bloody hell did Francis go!?" Alice scowled and crossed her arms. The city was on the border of Texas and Arkansas, so it was really hot. But Alice kept her black school jacket on. It went to her waist and had the DWMA patch on her chest. She wore a white shirt with a black tie underneath and a dark green skirt. Alice heard giggling and stomped over to her partner. The French teen had blonde hair that went to his shoulders and blue eyes. He wore a blue tank top and blue jeans. Once again, he was flirting with some girl in a tank top, short shorts, cowboy boots and cowboy hat.

"Bloody hell Francis we're here for a mission, not for you to get another girlfriend you French slut." Alice stomped over and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Alice, why must you always ruin my fun." Francis pouted as the girl walked away.

"Why can't you stay focused for once!? We're here to find the Phantom Killer, not for you to rape some innocent bystander!" Francis scowled.

"Well excuse me princess, I didn't know you were so worried about me." He smirked at Alice's expression.

"W-why the fuck would I worry about you!? I was worrying about the girl you were about to molest and how her dad probably has a giant shotgun. Now come on!" Alice grabbed Francis' arm and dragged him down the road.

"Where are we going?" Francis asked, trying to keep from falling over. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you read the request? They said the killer only attacks at night and if there's no full moon. Well, the sun's about to set and the full moon is tomorrow!" Francis laughed.

"I read that part. I also read how he so far has mainly attacked couples who are alone and making out." Francis winked. Alice turned red and scowled.

"Y-You bloody pervert! How the hell did we end up partners?!" Alice punched Francis in the face and stomped off, leaving her partner alone in the road.

**That Night….**

"Stupid frog… always flirting with other girls…" Alice muttered, kicking a rock. She was walking down a dirt road and wasn't even paying attention to anything other than her thoughts. Suddenly, she heard a noise and froze. She scowled and looked up.

"Very funny Francis. You can come out now, I know you're there." Alice turned and scowled at the bushes by the road, which were rustling. But, Francis wasn't the one who walked out. A teenager walked out, with dark brown hair and sunglasses. He wore a leather jacket and black jeans and had a smirk on his face.

"What's a pretty lady like yourself doing out here at this time? Don't you know it's dangerous?" The boy had a typical southern accent. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing. Besides, I can take care of myself." Alice turned to walk off when the boy grabbed her arm. Alice froze. _'how did he get over here so fast?'_ she thought as she turned to face him. The boy's sunglasses had slipped down to his nose, revealing blood-red eyes.

"Now now, you're leaving? But the fun's just began!" He grinned, revealing fangs. Alice swore and kicked out, causing the teen to back away and loosen his grip ever so slightly. Which was enough for Alice to break free and run down the road.

"Where the fuck is that frog when you need him?!" Alice muttered as she took out her cell phone. She dialed the number and ducked behind a tree as she waited for an answer.

"_Bonjour, you have reached Francis Bonnefoy. Unfortunately, I am not able to answer, but don't worry mon cher! Leave a message and we can meet up soon. *chu!*_" His voicemail answered. Alice swore and flipped her phone shut. She cautiously peeked out from the tree.

"What? Where did he go?" Alice turned around and screamed. The teen was standing right in front of her, holding a gun.

"You know, the first 6 souls were the beginning. Once I transform, I'll be the strongest demon in the world. I saw you and your boyfriend in the town and knew right away that you're lucky number 7. ." He grinned and pointed the gun at Alice's face.

"Bye-bye girlie." He cocked the gun. Alice stared at the gun, then began to laugh. The boy's mouth dropped and so did his arm. He grabbed the front of Alice's shirt and pulled her close.

"What's so fucking funny?" He growled. Alice chuckled.

"We knew it was you from the beginning. Normal humans don't have tails. We knew you were following us too." The boy gaped and let go of her shirt, turning around to notice that he indeed, had a tail. Alice brushed off her shirt and smirked.

"Our 'fight' was completely fake, and you fell for it. Me and Francis make bloody good actors, don't we?" The boy turned, glaring.

"You fucking bitch!" He charged and Alice easily jumped over him.

"Hey Francis? Are you just going to watch or are you going to actually do something useful?" Alice scowled at the teen, who was casually leaning against the tree. The demon turned, shocked. Francis sighed.

"I hate getting dirty though! You dropped me last time." He whined. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You'll get to eat his soul." She pointed out. Francis looked at the boy and grinned.

"Well, if you put it that way." Francis casually walked over and he transformed into a saber, which Alice caught. She smirked at the demon's shocked expression."Don't tell me you haven't fought a meister before?" The demon scowled.

"they've never bothered to come. I thought the weapons were a myth." He stared at the weapon.

"Mon cher, I do not like the way he is looking at me. Can we get this over with already!?" Francis hissed. Alice nodded. While the demon's guard was down, she charged. The demon barely dodged, getting his newly-grown tail cut off.

"Who's running now!?" Alice smirked as she kept charging forward. The demon kept dodging, growing more and more frantic. Soon, his gun clattered to the ground and he fell to his knees, defeated.

"Well, as they say in France, Au Revoir." Alice gave a clean cut, decapitating the demon quickly. Francis quickly transformed back to human and grabbed the soul."Aw it's so small…" Francis complained, holding the red soul. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter, it still counts. What is this, 45?" Francis nodded and swallowed the soul.

"Ah, it was delicious. Now, I have something I want to know." Francis' voice was deadly serious, weird for the French teen. Alice cocked her head."Well, what is it?" Francis' face broke into a grin as he leaned in close.

"I notice that when the demon mentioned that I was your boyfriend, you did not deny it." Alice's face turned red and she took a step back."Y-you bloody wanker I had other things on my mind! I didn't even notice he said that." She sputtered. Francis laughed.

"As you say Alice. Now, it's past curfew and we should be heading back. I know the princess doesn't want to be in trouble." Alice rolled her eyes and punched Francis in the face. The two began to argue as they headed back to their school.

**DWMA**

"So, your mission was successful too?" Feli took a big bite of pasta. Alice nodded and took a bite of hers too. Francis was no longer allowed to share their dorm after an…incident so he stayed with his friend Antonio. Lovi scowled and took a bite of her tomato.

"I still can't believe that you two can even work together in the first place! You and the wine bastard always argue!" Lovi pointed out. Alice sighed.

"I have no bloody idea either. It doesn't matter, as long as we CAN work together." Alice finished her food and put the plate in the sink.

"It's your time to clean the dishes, I'm going to bed." She walked off, leaving the twins to clean.

**Epic introductions continue! I won't be updating HETA today because well, I had soccer for like, 5 hours today and was barely awake enough to write this, even though I had it half finished yesterday :P Oh well.**

**REVIEW FOR EPIC 2P APPEARANCE!**

**Feli- femItaly**

**Lovi- femRomano**

**Alice- femEngland**

**Francis- France**

**The Italian murders actually happened, no killer was found.**

**The Phantom Killer killed people in Texarkana and was never caught. So he could still be running around today o_O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg I'm back! Yeahh! I actually thought of a super good mini-plot for the last character introduction (Last meister/partner pair)! In case you were confused: Alice, Feli, and Lovi live together. Ludwig, Alfred, Gilbert, and Matthew live together. And Francis lives with Antonio (Spain). There ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Hetalia**

**Aokigahara Forest, Japan**

"Aiya! It looks like we are walking in circles aru!" Yao grumbled, flipping his ponytail. He had a red Chinese jacket with yellow accents on over a black tank top and jeans.

"Shinigami-sama wants us to investigate the forest so we must." Sakura said plainly. She had a black bob and wore a pink kimono with purple bottoms and sandals. She had a cherry blossom in her hair as well.

"Hey…I just thought of something aru. So, you know how I've been playing Pokemon Gold lately?" Yao began. Sakura nodded.

"Well, I just beat Red yesterday on top of that mountain, the one based off Mount Fiji aru. So, if the mountain is based of Mount Fiji, the forest would be based off Aokigahara forest, right aru?" Yao turned to Sakura, who nodded, looking confused.

"Well, Red disappears and you never see him again… what if he committed suicide in the forest around the mountain? Aiya that'd be creepy aru." Yao shuddered. Sakura giggled.

"It's Pokemon. It's meant for children, so I doubt that's what happened. They will probably bring Red back in a future game." Yao chuckled.

"I hope so aru! He was- oh hey look!" Yao pointed towards a single person, who was sitting in front of a tree.

"It's a person…" Sakura whispered. The two approached the young boy who was crying in front of a tree. He had a white and navy blue 'hanbok' and black hair with a curl on the right side.

"Ni hao! Is something wrong aru?" Yao knelt down by the boy, who looked up.

"Are you gonna go away too?" He asked. Yao looked shocked and glanced at Sakura.

"Not that I know of aru. I have to head back to school eventually but…" The boy grinned and tackled Yao in a hug.

"AIYA! What are you doing aru!?" The boy had his hands on Yao's chest. The boy pouted.

"Aw…I thought you had chests daze. I guess you're just flat-chested." Yao turned red and Sakura stifled a laugh."I'm a boy aru!" The little boy stared at him shocked before bursting into laughter.

"You look like a girl with your long hair daze!" Yao scowled and pushed the boy off him. He glared at Sakura, who was giggling.

"It's not funny aru!" He protested. Sakura kept giggling though. Yao rolled his eyes and turned to the little boy.

"Hey, this is a girl aru!" He pointed to Sakura, who quickly stopped laughing. The little boy grinned and walked up to Sakura, who backed away.

"K-Konichiwa! I am Sakura and this is Yao. What is your name?" Sakura quickly asked, hoping to delay the inevitable. The boy cocked his head.

"My name? Im Yong Soo daze! Nice to meet you!" He bowed politely. Sakura returned the bow while Yao crossed his arms and looked away.

"We should get back to the mission aru." Yao said, turning to leave. Im Yong Soo grabbed his arm and Yao turned, about to shout when he saw Im Yong Soo's face. He looked like he was about to cry."Don't go! Everyone always leaves me alone daze! Even the little ghosts! They said they'd stay with me and play but they left too! Even Mama…" He sniffed and Yao sighed, softening at tears. Sakura smirked at this, since Yao's one weakness was a crying child.

"What do you mean aru?" He asked softly, kneeling down so he was level with Im Yong Soo.

"Well… First Mei-Mei and Ty was here. We played together everyday since Mama was sick and I had to stay out of the way. But then they left and I was really sad. Then I saw them leading Mama out here and then she never came back either!" He had begun to cry at this point. Sakura raised an eyebrow as Yao embraced the child. He looked behind the trees and frowned.

"Hey… did Mei-Mei have long brown hair and wear a long pink dress? And Ty had dark brown hair and glasses?" He suddenly asked. Im Yong Soo stiffened.

"Yeah… oh no are they here!?" He pushed away from Yao and hid behind him as Yao turned around.

"Is something wrong Im Yong Soo?" Sakura asked, stepping closer to the two.

"They're going to take you away too. Anyone who comes close to me…they take daze." The boy was shaking. Yao put a protective arm around him.

"We won't go with them aru. We'll get them to go away, right Sakura?" Sakura nodded. They prepared themselves as the two figures walked up.

"Hiya! Are you guys friends with Im Yong Soo too!?" The girl, Mei-Mei, asked happily, smiling nicely. Yao wouldn't have believed that she was evil if he didn't know better.

"And if we are?" Sakura asked calmly. Ty frowned.

"Well, you shouldn't. Don't you know that anyone who gets close to him ends up killing themselves? I did, Mei-Mei did, even his mother did. Now he does the whole 'innocent child' act to draw strangers and make them kill themselves too!" Ty scowled at the boy, who hid behind Yao.

"Why should we believe you aru?!" Yao demanded, scowling right back at him.

"Follow us, and we'll show you why!" Mei-Mei and Ty turned and began to walk the way they came. Yao and Sakura exchanged looks before cautiously following them.

"Y-you aren't really going to follow them daze! They're evil!" Im Yong Soo protested, but followed anyways. The group soon reached a small clearing where there was a gravestone with flowers surrounding it. Sakura walked up to the gravestone while Yao stayed behind with Im Yong Soo.

"'Here lies Im Yong Soo, age 8.'" She read silently. She whipped around, pale.

"What is it aru?" Yao asked, worried about his sister. Sakura gave Im Yong Soo a wary glance.

"We told you…" Mei-Mei whispered as she and Ty faded, leaving light blue souls. Sakura quickly grabbed them."Sakura! What are you doing aru?!" Yao was about to step forward but froze as Im Yong Soo began to giggle.

"Sakura…you got yummy candy for me daze!" Im Yong Soo dashed forward and tackled Sakura, pinning her down and causing her to drop the souls."No…Yao help!" Sakura struggled to get out from underneath as Im Yong Soo grabbed the Souls. He was about to swallow them when he was tackled from behind by Yao. Yao grabbed the souls and gently placed them on the ground, allowing them to sink into the earth.

"It's a good thing I paid attention in Mr. Beilschmidt's class aru." Yao muttered to himself as he tried to pin down Im Yong Soo, who was snarling. Yao's eyes began to widen as Im Yong Soo began to transform.

"Yao…get away from him." Sakura nearly shouted. Before he could do anything though, Im Yong Soo threw Yao off him, making him hit a tree. Sakura ran over to her brother, helping him up. The two watched as Im Yong Soo finished transforming. He looked like a small werewolf, but instead of fur, there was nothing but darkness.

"Mama did this to me…she forced me to eat souls. I got my revenge on her though." The demon laughed evilly. Yao scowled and gave Sakura a nod. Sakura nodded back and transformed. She became a katana, which Yao quickly grabbed. He went into an offensive stance, preparing himself.

"This is why I hate meisters! They always try to fight back!" Im Yong Soo growled. Yao rolled his eyes.

"Well Sakura, looks like we'll end up ahead of Alice and Francis again aru." He smirked. Sakura laughed.

"Yes. Now we should hurry. He may be a young demon but he'll still be strong. Plus, it's almost dark, they grow considerably stronger in darkness." Sakura warned. Yao nodded.

"DIE!" Im Yong Soo charged at Yao, who smirked and easily jumped over him. He sliced Im Yong Soo in half and landed. Yao laughed as he walked away."That was too easy aru! You sure you want such a weak soul Sakura?" Yao asked. Sakura was silent.

"Yao! Behind you!" Yao cried out in pain as Im Yong Soo clawed Yao's back, causing him to fall to his knees and drop Sakura, who Im Yong Soo quickly kicked away. Im Yong Soo grabbed Yao's shirt and held him up.

"You meisters are so cocky!" Im Yong Soo laughed as Yao struggled to get out of the grip. Sakura groaned as she stood up, back in human form. She had hit her head on a tree and was dizzy."No…Yao…." She put a hand on the tree for support. Yao suddenly began to laugh. Both Sakura and Im Yong Soo were confused.

"You seriously think I didn't know you faked your death? Give me some credit aru. Did you think that I didn't learn anything from the past 45 demons?" Yao smirked and narrowed his eyes.

"What the-" Im Yong Soo began, but quickly shouted in pain as Yao jabbed his wrist, releasing his grip. Yao rolled to a standing position and Sakura stared in shock.

"How did you…" Sakura began but Yao quickly turned and dodged Im Yong Soo's charge. He turned and kicked him in the neck. Im Yong Soo roared and fell back.

"Sakura." Yao reached out his hand. Sakura nodded and took his hand, transforming back to katana form.

"I can't believe I actually had to get serious for this one aru." Yao muttered. He quickly kicked Im Yong Soo back to the ground and put a foot on his chest to keep him down. Yao raised the katana and gripped it with two hands.

"In the name of Lord Death, prepare to be cleansed." Yao recited by heart. He stabbed down the katana with all his might, impaling Im Yong Soo in the heart to keep him from reforming again. The demon disintegrated and Sakura quickly transformed, grabbing his soul.

"It is much bigger than we thought. For such a small child, he had a big soul." Yao whistled.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura said cheerfully before swallowing the soul. Yao flinched.

"I know I've seen you eat many souls but it's still a little gross." Sakura chuckled.

"You aren't the one eating it. Now, we should get back to school, class starts at 8 and if we leave now, we will barely make it." Yao groaned.

"I hate all these all-nighters…" Yao and Sakura headed back to DWMA.

**DWMA**

"Dude! How was your guys' mission?" Alfred whispered to Yao as they copied down what Mr. Beilschmidt was writing on the blackboard in their notebooks.

"Good. I had to use my Soul Perception though." Yao whispered back. Alfred chuckled.

"Alfred, Yao, no whispering in my class." They both froze at Mr. Beilschmidt's booming voice. The other students chuckled. Matthew shot Alfred a worried and annoyed glance, one that was copied by Sakura but aimed at Yao.

"Now, I want your essays on the various Techniques to be turned in tomorrow. Alice, I want to see you after class to discuss your topic. Everyone else, class dismissed." Everyone quickly left the classroom. Yao, Sakura, Matthew, Gilbert, Ludwig, Alfred, Feli, Lovi and Francis all headed towards the entrance, where they usually hung out.

"Hey Francis! What's Alice's topic anyways?" Gilbert asked as he walked by Francis. Francis sighed.

"She chose 'Soul Protect'. I don't know why though. Soul Protect is pretty much useless to meisters so there's no reason to really be super informed about it." Francis explained. Gilbert shrugged.

"I dunno, her family is freaky. She's the only one to become a meister." the two kept gossiping as the others walked ahead. Ludwig sighed as Feli held his hand, much to Lovi's irritation.

"Ve~ Luddy! What topic are you writing about?" Feli asked.

"I'm researching Lie detecting. It's really interesting. There is only one case of it, a man named 'Joe Buttaki'. He could tell if someone was lying or not just by putting his fist on the person's chest. He was a normal human too, not a weapon or meister." Ludwig began explaining his topic in detail. Matthew turned to Alfred, who seemed worried.

"Did you not start yet Al?" Matthew asked. Alfred chuckled."Nope! I'm probably gonna do 'Soul Echo'. I mean, all I gotta do is get the notes from Mr. Vargas' class last fall and I got all the research right there!" Alfred grinned but Matthew frowned.

"I'm not helping you on this one." Alfred's grin dropped.

"What?! But Mattie you always help me! We can make popcorn and have another all-nighter!" Matthew shook his head.

"I need to finish my report too! I'm doing 'Soul Defense' and it's a tough topic!" Matthew sighed. Alfred pouted.

"But I'm gonna fail then! And Mr. Beilschmidt said he'd hold me back for sure! How can we be partners if you're a year ahead of me?!" Alfred whined.

"Fine, I'll help you. But you have to get out the notes while I finish." Matthew gave in, as always. Alfred grinned and wrapped his brother in a hug."Thanks Mattie!" Sakura watched them as she and Yao walked behind them.

"You still like him?" Yao suddenly asked. Sakura turned red.

"W-what?! N-no I…" Yao chuckled at his sister's loss for words.

"Just say you need help understanding the 'Soul Authority' technique and he'll start the conversation. You'll spend time together, plus it'll help with the essay." Yao suggested. Sakura frowned."I-I guess…but what if-" "SAKURA!" "SAKURA!" Sakura sighed as two boys ran up to her, pushing Yao out of the way.

"Hello Hercules-san, Sadiq-san." She bowed politely. Hercules had shoulder-length brown hair and a white t-shirt on. Sadiq had his mask on and black hair, plus a scowl.

"Why'd you greet that jackass first?!" He glared at Hercules, who rolled his eyes.

"Because she likes me better!" Sakura sighed as the two began to fight. Yao grumbled as he walked up.

"Those two are still fighting over you? They'll never find partners if they keep spending all their free time fighting each other. Now, let's hurry because I want to ask Matthew about 'Protective Spirit Body'." Yao grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her back to their group, leaving the two fighting boys behind.

**Omg more epicness! Sakura and Yao are the last main weapon-meister pair so intros are over! YAYY! I hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW for cute kitties.**

**Sakura- femJapan**

**Yao- China**

**Im Yong Soo- Korea**

**Mei-mei - Taiwan**

**Ty- Thailand**

**Sadiq- Turkey**

**Hercules- Greece**

**Itadakimasu- thanks for the meal- Japan**

**Techniques are like the abilities Maka, Stein, Medusa, etc. had in the anime/manga that can benefit or curse the person with the ability.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY MORE STORY! I'm writing these chapters as ideas for fillers/plot come to me that doesn't spoil the ENTIRE thing. That's how I write all my fanfics, hence why many are not finished. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater or hetalia and never will.**

**DWMA**

"ALICE-SAN! ALICE-SAN!" Alice groaned and Lovi pulled a pillow over her head.

"It's the fucking weekend…and it's 8:00 in the morning. Why is Sakura knocking at our door?!" Lovi groaned as Alice stood up, tired, and stumbled to the door, still in her pajamas and bunny slippers.

"Hey Sakura….what are you doing up so early on the weekend?" Alice yawned. Sakura looked apologetic.

"Well, it's a Code-1120!" Alice woke up quickly at that.

"Fuck how do you know?! Did you see it!?" Alice asked. Sakura pointed down the hall towards the entrance and Alice peered out the door, groaning at the sight of many girl students running out the entrance.

"Just what I need first thing in the bloody morning. Give me a minute to change and I'll be right out." Alice shut the door and Sakura waited patiently for her friend, who came out wearing her school uniform and neat pigtails.

"Let's get this over with." Alice muttered as the two girls walked down the hallway.

**DWMA Entrance**

"Omigosh they are so hot!" Vivi squealed as Alice and Sakura walked towards the large group of girls.

"I know! Why are they here though!? OMG what if they end up enrolling?!" Bella giggled. The two girls released high-pitched squeals of joy. Alice rolled her eyes and pushed through them.

"Sorry!" Sakura apologized as she hurried after her friend.

"and right when it seemed there was no hope left, Ol' Nessie saved the day again! She reared back and chomped down on the monster, snapping him in two!" The girls all gasped as the teen continued his story. He had red-brown hair and wore a blue t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt that was pulled up to his elbows with the Scottish flag on it. He also had leather pants on.

"Alistair, are you telling dumb fairy tales to innocent girls again?!" Alice scowled as she stomped up. Alistair looked up and grinned.

"There's the lass! Alice, it's been a while!" Alistair wrapped an unwilling Alice in a hug. All the other girls shot angry, jealous glares at her.

"Don't worry girls, she's our sister." Another teen walked up chuckling. He had pale blonde hair and wore a black fedora, black shirt, and red tie with matching red pants. His eyes were a fiery red, a major difference to his brother's bright blue.

"Owain too? What the bloody hell is going on?! You aren't allowed on campus after the last time when those girls got into a fight over you and one lost her arm!" Alice pushed away from her brother, scowling. Alistair shot a look at the girls and waved his hand, sending the disappointed group of girls away.

"We came to bring you back to your senses Alice." Alistair said seriously, his playful smile dropping as he took out a cigarette and lit it. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Look. No matter how many emails, phone calls, or 'family visits' you make, I am NOT going back to that place you idiots called a 'school'! I am perfectly fine here! Besides, I'm a pretty good meister!" Alice scowled and folded her arms, daring her brothers to argue.

"We've covered for you for years because we knew Mum would freak out. But it's parent's day tomorrow and what are we going to tell her when she shows up and you aren't there?!" Owain demanded. Alice rolled her eyes.

"That's YOUR problem." She turned to walk away when Alistair grabbed her arm and yanked her roughly back, turning her around so their faces were close together. Alice gulped. When Alistair was pissed, you could tell.

"Look you ungrateful little bitch, just because you were Mum's favorite doesn't mean she won't be upset when she hears you left the family business. As much as I hate to admit it, you were the best at dark magic. So you are going to come back to the fucking Academy and you are going to fucking like it. Got it?" Alistair hissed. Alice scowled.

"Never." Owain sighed and glanced at Sakura, who seemed worried.

"Do you have any tea?" He asked. Sakura nodded and ran off to get some tea.

_**A few hours later**_

"PUT ME FUCKING DOWN! ALISTAIR I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T PUT ME FUCKING DOWN I'M GOING TO CURSE YOUR ARSE INTO NEXT WEEK!" Alice screamed as Alistair threw her over his shoulder. After a long, long debate, Alistair had decided to go the more direct route.

"I said you were going back and you're going back." Alistair scowled.

"Put Alice-san down." Alistair turned with a raised eyebrow as Sakura stood up, shaking. Owain chuckled and stood up as well, setting down his tea.

"Stay out of this, it's a family matter." Owain gently pushed Sakura down onto the bench. Sakura scowled and stood back up.

"Obviously Alice-san does not want to leave, so if you were good brothers you would follow her wishes!" Sakura scolded. Alistair and Owain glanced at each other before bursting into laughter. Owain put a hand on Sakura's head and whispered something under his breath.

"Lass, did we ever say we were good brothers?" Owain chuckled and before Sakura could move, he quickly kicked her in the ribs, causing her to fall to the ground.

"SAKURA! You fucking bastard Owain why did you do that?!" Alice kept squirming. Alistair rolled his eyes and tightened his grip.

"Shall we go then?" Owain chuckled and patted Alice on the head and the two brothers were about to walk off when Owain turned to Sakura, who was clutching her stomach.

"Oh by the way, I put a minor curse on ya. No transforming for a while. Have fun!" He waved and the two brothers walked off with a swearing and cursing Alice over one shoulder.

"Aiyah! Sakura? What happened aru!?" Sakura looked up at her brother, who happened to be walking by. Yao ran over and helped her up carefully.

"Alice-san's brothers came and are going to take her to Witch City." Sakura flinched as a wave of pain flashed through her side.

"You might've broken a rib aru. We better get you to the nurse." Yao tried to gently pull Sakura back towards the school but Sakura shook him off and tried to go towards the direction the brothers had gone off in, only to stumble and fall to her knees.

"I can't abandon her Yao. We have to help her!" Yao sighed and helped Sakura up again.

"Fine. I'll get the others to go search for her aru. BUT you are going to the nurse's office. Got it aru?" Yao said sternly. Sakura nodded and the siblings headed to the nurse's office, where Nurse Katyusha was finishing bandaging Gilbert's head.

"Gilbert, just because Elizaveta is new and should get a tour, does not mean you should try to go into the girls' locker room with her." Katyusha scolded as Gilbert scowled.

"She's the one with the frying pan. Oh hey guys! Whoa what happened?" Gilbert stared at them as Yao gently laid Sakura down on the bed.

"Alice's psycho brothers. I think Sakura might have a broken rib aru." Katyusha walked over to Sakura and placed a hand on her forehead, frowning.

"That's weird…She has a curse of some sort on her. I've never seen this form of magic before." Sakura sighed.

"He said it would keep me from transforming. But it didn't sound permanent." Sakura added at Yao's horrified look. Katyusha sighed and started taking out a roll of bandages. She turned to the two boys and frowned.

"Out." She pretty much forced Yao and Gilbert out of the room and locked the door to keep them from reentering.

"We need to tell the others aru. Alice needs help." Yao grabbed Gilbert's arm and pulled him towards the dorms. They ran into Lovi and Feli…literally. Both parties fell down.

"A-ah Lovi! I-it's stuck!" Feli cried out as the two sisters sat up. Yao and Gilbert groaned and sat up as well.

"Aiyah! How did your curls get tangled?" Yao stared at the twins. Feli looked embarrassed and Lovi looked pissed off at the dilemma.

"I got it." Gilbert stood up and began to untangle the curls. He froze as both girls moaned simultaneously. He stared down at them in shock.

"Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was…" He muttered. Feli looked up and gave a small smile.

"Sorry Gil…. We can untangle it ourselves. Why were you in a hurry anyways?" Feli asked as she and her sister very carefully untangled themselves.

"Oh yeah! Alice got kidnapped by her psycho brothers and if we don't stop them, they're gonna take her to Witch City aru." Yao explained as the four stood up. Feli gasped and Lovi scowled.

"What are we waiting for then?! Did you even tell Francis?!" Lovi face-palmed at Gilbert and Yao's looks of shock.

"You guys are fucking idiots. We'll go get the other potato-eater, you get Francis, then meet back at the entrance. Don't tell Alfred or he'll want to go all 'hero-mode'." Lovi grabbed her sister and pulled her down the hall as Yao and Gilbert headed the other way. They reached Francis' dorm and knocked. Antonio opened the door.

"Hola amigos! How are you?" Antonio grinned. Gilbert grinned back and Yao rolled his eyes.

"Sup Antonio. Is Francis here?" Gilbert asked. Antonio nodded and the two entered the dorm. Francis walked into the room, shirtless with a towel around his neck.

"Why bonjour. If I knew you were coming to visit, then I would have showered earlier." He flipped his hair and Yao scowled.

"We're not here to visit. We're here to tell you that your meister is currently being dragged to Witch City for who knows what reason aru!" Francis paled.

"She can't go back there! Shit wait a sec, I'll be right out." He ran back to his room and the trio looked at each other, confused.

"Go 'back'? Has Alice been to Witch City already?" Gilbert wondered out loud. They didn't get much time to question Francis when he came back out because he dashed out the door, dragging Gilbert and Yao behind him. They ran into Feli, Lovi, Ludwig, and to their dismay, Alfred and Matthew at the entrance.

"Weren't you the one who told us not to tell Alfred aru?!" Yao scowled at Lovi. Lovi rolled her eyes.

"He lives with the potato bastard, I couldn't keep him from overhearing!" She snapped. Alfred pouted.

"How could you guys even think about leaving me behind?!" Matthew patted him on the back, but they could tell he was a little hurt too.

"By the way Yao…we've been talking and think you should stay behind. After all, Sakura is incapable of fighting right now." Matthew said softly. Yao frowned.

"As much as I would love to go and kill the wizard who put the curse on Sakura, you are right aru. Good luck." He walked off towards the nurse's office once again. The teens all glanced at each other.

"So, how are we gonna find them? I dunno about you guys but I have no clue how to get to Witch City." Gilbert sighed. Everyone else frowned, obviously not knowing the location either.

"It would help if we knew someone who actually knew where it was in the first place." Gilbert glanced at Ludwig, who sighed.

"Um…what about Alice's little brother? I think his name is 'Peter'. He's in the NOT class. I heard he still doesn't have a partner, even though he's been here for a couple months." Feli suddenly said. Everyone turned to her.

"That…actually might work. Where can we find him?" Ludwig asked. Feli shrugged.

"I heard the NOT class just got assigned a huge essay. He'll probably be in the Library with all the others." Francis frowned.

"Okay. We should head there and find him fast." Everyone nodded and ran to the library. They entered and gaped at the amount of students that were in there. 90% of the school were in the NOT class, so pretty much 90% of the school was in the library.

"Okay, split up. Alice's brother usually wears a sailor uniform and will probably have thick eyebrows like the other boys in her family." Alfred said. Everyone nodded and split up.

"Excuse me, have you seen Peter Kirkland?" Matthew asked a girl with blonde hair and a purple ribbon. She frowned."Sorry I haven't. His topic is on witch souls, he took that one before anyone else could. Try looking in that section." Matthew nodded and ran off towards the library section on 'magic'.

"Hey Sebo! Have you seen Peter Kirkland?" Lovi scowled as she pulled her younger brother towards her. Sebo was shaking, his curl bouncing.

"N-no! Sorry Sorella I haven't seen him today since he dashed out of the classroom to get to the library first." Lovi groaned and shoved Sebo out of the way, storming off.

"Bonjour. Mon cher, do you know where Peter Kirkland is?" Francis purred to a girl with dark brown pigtails and red ribbons. She giggled.

"Peter's over in the Magic section. But be careful! There's a rumor that he's secretly a wizard. He only hangs out with Lilli because everyone else is scared of him." She shuddered. Francis nodded and walked off.

"Ludwig, we'll never find out where he is if you keep scaring everyone off!" Gilbert sighed, exasperated. Ludwig had managed to scare off every kid they've come across.

"Well, I'm trying to hurry! It's not my fault the first years are easily scared!" Ludwig snapped, scaring off another group of students. Gilbert sighed.

"Ve~ Ciao! My name is Feli and this is Alfred. Have you seen Peter Kirkland?" Feli asked a girl with a brown ponytail and red scrunchie. She frowned.

"Uh…not recently. Why?" She asked suspiciously. Alfred sighed.

"Look, we just need to talk to him." The girl frowned and walked off.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know where Peter Kirkland is?" The boy Matthew was asking jumped, looking up from the book he was reading intently.

"I'm Peter Kirkland. Do you need something?" He cocked his head. Matthew sighed in relief.

"Well, your sister is currently on her way to Witch City and we kinda need to know where it is…" Peter scowled and clapped his hand over Matthew's mouth. He glanced around warily.

"Shut up! Are you trying to get me and my sister arrested?!" He hissed. Matthew shook his head. Peter sighed and took his hand off Matthew's mouth.

"Let's get out of here. We don't need anyone to overhear us." As the two left, they managed to catch the attention of the other teens and left the Library.

"Now, why the bloody hell is Alice going back to Witch City?! Mum's going to kill her!" Peter scowled.

"Well, she's not going WILLINGLY. Her incredibly hot, but psycho brothers kinda forced her to go." Feli explained. The teens gave her a look.

"What? I'm not the only girl who thought they were hot." She shrugged. Peter sighed.

"At least Alistair and Owain didn't drag me back too. But I can't tell you where Witch City is." He folded his arms defiantly. The teens all gaped.

"What? WHY THE FUCK NOT?!" Lovi scowled. Peter scowled right back.

"Because I'm not supposed too! Besides, how do I know you aren't just trying to kill all the witches there?" He frowned. Ludwig sighed and stepped forward.

"Fine. Just stand still." He ordered. Peter froze in fear. Ludwig placed his hand on Peter's chest and closed his eyes.

"Witch City is in England." He declared, turning away from Peter, who looked shocked. He smirked at his friends shocked looks. Gilbert laughed.

"Way to go West! But I think you forgot to tell everyone you could do that." Ludwig chuckled.

"Wait wait wait WAIT. What the fuck was that?!" Lovi asked. Ludwig sighed.

"Side affect of Lie Detecting. There is a good reason why I chose that topic for my report. Now, how are we going to get to England?" He abruptly changed the topic. Francis sighed and flipped open his cell phone.

"There are times where I enjoy coming from a rich family. Bonjour Mama. I need to borrow the private jet. It's an emergency. What I- Yes she is involved. Not like that. Send it to DWMA. Au revoir." Francis flipped the phone shut and sighed.

"It will be here soon." He glanced at his friends, who were once again, in shock.

"What? My parents are fashion designers in France." He shrugged. The teens all sat down, prepared to wait for their ride to England.

**?**

"UNTIL YOU HAVE TO **** SIDEWAYS!" Alice finished her 17th rant and Alistair rolled his eyes.

"You done yet Princess?" He smirked at Alice's glare.

"I was actually going to tell Mum about DWMA next Christmas, so this is completely unnecessary!" She lied. Owain sighed.

"You know as well as we do that is completely bullshit Alice." He frowned as they got onto a private boat.

"Can you put me down now?" Alice asked, still angry. Alistair chuckled.

"Nope. You'd just use your weird bunny magic to jump onto shore." Alice smacked her brother upside the head.

"It's not weird!" Owain sighed as the two began to argue again.

"This is going to be a long trip." He muttered.

**Oh noes Alice's brothers! So I changed Scotland's name because I heard this one in a different fic and I liked it better that Scott. YGOTAS FTW! Oh and the students in the NOT class are the ones without special abilities and are micronations. The other class is EAT, the one Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, etc. and the countries (And Prussia) are in.**

**Review for epic English bros**

**Alistair-Scotland**

**Owain- Wales**

**Peter- Sealand**

**Katyusha- Ukraine**

**Girl with ribbon- Lilli**

**Sebo- Seborga**

**Girl with ponytail- Wy**

**Girl with pigtails and ribbons- Seychelles**

**Lie Detecting- Ludwig's ability, he can tell if someone is lying by putting his hand on their chest. He also can tell where something is.**

**Hola Amigos- hello friends- Spanish**

**Bonjour- hello- French**

**Mon cher- my dear- French**

**Au Revoir- goodbye- French**

**Ciao- hello- Italian**

**Sorella- sister- Italian**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cue epic drum roll because OMG IM WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER! I do have parts of the next chapter of HETA written, it's just not finished yet. SO here's epicness to hold you guys until then!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Soul Eater.**

"Wow! Look Lovi, everything looks so small!" Feli looked away from the window to her sister, who was gripping her seat with a deathgrip.

"I am not looking out until we LAND SAFELY!" Lovi gritted her teeth. Francis rolled his eyes.

"It's like you haven't ridden a plane before." He muttered. Lovi shot him a glare.

"Shut up!" She snapped. Matthew frowned as Francis sighed and looked out the window. Matthew had chosen to sit next to Francis instead of Alfred, who was also unusually quiet and was sitting next to Gilbert and Ludwig.

"Hey Francis….don't worry about Alice, she's tough." Matthew said softly. Francis chuckled darkly.

"You do not know her relationship with her family. Hell, I didn't know until recently. Let's just say they are very different, yet very similar." Matthew cocked his head.

"Well, why don't you tell us? I mean, we probably have to fight them and we don't want to die or kill them." Francis sighed and Matthew realized that all of the other conversations had silenced.

"Where to start….Well, Peter is the youngest and apparently knows the least amount of magic out of all of them, since he left Witch City with Alice so he never got any training." Francis began. Ludwig began taking notes and Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Next is Alice, the only daughter. She hasn't told me much about her magic, but it is safe to assume she has pretty good control over it since DWMA hasn't exploded yet." Alfred frowned.

"You keep mentioning magic, so is Alice a witch?" He asked. Francis rolled his eyes.

"You are slow, you know that? Yes Alice is a witch. In fact, her entire family comes from a line of incredibly strong witches. She and Peter are the first witch and wizard to enroll in DWMA, as a way to make a peace with the magic-users who are good." Francis explained. Alfred nodded and fell silent again.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, the twins. Colin and Shane. They work incredibly well together, but separate they are pretty much useless according to Alice. Just separate them and they will be easy. It's Owain and Alistair we need to worry about." Francis seemed worried, which of course made everyone else worried. Francis was many things, but worried was never one of them.

"Owain is probably the one who put the spell on Sakura, he usually puts curses on people. He's actually pretty polite, but he's also incredibly deadly. Oh, and never look him directly in the eyes." Francis warned. Gilbert frowned.

"Why not? Its not like he's freakin' Itachi from Naruto….right?" Gilbert laughed. Francis scowled.

"I'm serious Gilbert. Not only can he instantly curse you right then and there, but I heard that the last person who looked him in the eyes hasn't woken up from their coma yet." Francis snapped. Gilbert gulped.

"Right. No eyes. Gotcha." He sank back in his seat.

"Ve~ What about Alistair?" Feli asked, surprising everyone since they all assumed she wasn't paying attention.

"Alistair's the oldest, so he has the most experience. Not only is his magic pitch black, he also has a short-temper that will make him stronger. So don't piss him off. Alice says he's jealous of her because she's becoming better than him in dark magic and that she's their mother's favorite etc. Let's just say Alice's family is very fucked up." Francis concluded. There was a silence.

"So, anyone have a plan?" Feli asked cheerfully.

**London.**

"Would you stop squirming?! Everyone is staring!" Alistair hissed. Alice scowled.

"They're staring because you're fucking KIDNAPPING me!" Alice snapped. Owain scowled, his eyes glowing.

"Right now all they see is Alistair carrying a sack of potatoes that is apparently alive so stop moving!" He snapped, losing his patience. Alice sighed.

"My legs are falling asleep." She whined. Alistair rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you came QUIETLY maybe I wouldn't have to carry you like a babe! My arms are getting sore, what have you been eating?!" Alice turned bright red.

"Alistair….you did NOT just say that…" Owain stifled a laugh before focusing once more as Alice began screeching at Alistair, who was just laughing.

**London**

"FINALLY!" Lovi ran off the plane and fell to the ground.

"Sweet, sweet ground…." Feli giggled as she walked up to her sister. All the teens walked off the plane.

"So, what are we gonna do about Alice now? We have no idea where they are?!" Gilbert scowled as he put on sunglasses and raised his hoodie as some airport attendants gave him terrified looks.

"Wow, Owain was totally right!" "They really came!" The teens froze at the nearly identical voices. They looked up and saw two boys, nearly identical sitting on the plane. They both had red hair and playful grins. One had amber eyes and wore an orange hoodie with white pants and orange converse. The other had green eyes and wore the same outfit, but in green instead of orange.

"Colin. Shane." Francis scowled. The twins jumped down and grinned.

"Well now Colin, what should we do now?" the green twin asked the other cheerfully.

"I see a pair of lasses who seem perfect for us Shane." Colin winked at Feli, who turned red and hid behind her sister. Ludwig scowled at Colin, who laughed.

"Nah, we don't like their kind." Lovi twitched.

"What do you mean 'their' kind?!" She snapped. Shane and Colin exchanged a look.

"We mean bitches from DWMA." The twins' smile turned dark and the two look insane. Suddenly, the airport disappeared and the group was in a weird place where the sky was purple and the ground was still the runway. The twins landed and grinned.

"Let's have some fun!" They said simultaneously.

**London**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Alice shrieked as they approached their old home.

"Relax, we told the twins not to kill them…then again when have the twins ever listened to us." Owain sighed as Alistair finally put Alice down on the doorstep as he opened the door and roughly shoved her in.

"Alistair? Owain? Is that you?" A woman's voice called from the kitchen. Alice scowled as Owain locked the door behind them."Yeah Mum, it's us! We brought Alice too, the teachers let her off a day early!" Owain called, pushing Alice slightly ahead of Alistair. Alice scowled and stiffened as their mother ran out of the kitchen and crushed her in a hug. Their mother had red hair and slightly-thick eyebrows.

"ALICE! Mummy has missed you so much!" She tightened her grip and Alice gasped.

"Mum! Can't breathe!" She managed to say. Her mum released her, grinning.

"Sorry, it's been a while…what are you wearing?" The teens paled as their mum took a good look at her daughter.

"So close." Owain said sadly.

**?**

"Fuck!" Alfred narrowly dodged an orange fireball, which in turn hit Gilbert, knocking him onto the ground and removing his sunglasses and hoodie.

"Mein Gott! Watch what you're doing Alfred!" He snapped as he stood up. The teens quickly realized the twins had disappeared.

"Where the fuck- HOLY SHIT!" Gilbert nearly jumped out of his skins as Colin grabbed him and turned him around. The twins inspected Gilbert carefully.

"Hey…he looks funny." Colin said. Shane nodded, a serious look on his face. Gilbert scowled.

"I'm fucking Albino, it's a MEDICAL CONDITION!" He snapped. The twins frowned.

"that's not what we meant. Wait a sec….Hey we read about this in class last week! He's one of those Shadow Weapons!" Shane snapped his fingers, happy he remembered. Colin grinned.

"Nice memory! Can you REALLY turn into more than one weapon?!" The twins seemed interested. Gilbert gulped and glanced at his brother.

"Uh yeah…..Lud?" He gave Ludwig his best puppy-dog look. Ludwig sighed.

"Excuse me, can you please release my bruder?" He asked, walking towards the twins. The twins shot him a glare and simultaneously raised their hands, shooting a green and orange fireball at him. Ludwig barely dodged it.

"No." They snapped. Gilbert scowled.

"Hey! Don't do that to my bruder!" he punched Colin in the face, loosening the grip on his shirt and kicked Shane in the stomach before quickly backing up. Colin looked up with a hand on his now-bleeding nose and Shane glared at him.

"Don't mess with awesomeness. Lud, why don't we SHOW them how awesome shadow weapons are?" Gilbert smirked and as Shane threw a green fireball, transformed into a shotgun, teleporting into Ludwig's hand as Ludwig stood up.

"Shotgun, really?" Ludwig rolled his eyes and Gilbert pouted.

"What? I wanted to get this done quick." the twins scowled.

"Hey Alfred." Ludwig called over to the teen, who looked up.

"Take the others and get out of here when I tell you to, got it?" Ludwig glared at the teen as he opened his mouth to protest.

"What about you guys?!" Feli seemed terrified. Ludwig turned back to the twins.

"We'll be fine. Alfred, GO!" Ludwig charged the twins, who seemed shocked at his abruptness. They smirked and raised their hands.

"_tine tine, tine CUPLA!" _they recited and they shot a giant fireball that swirled green and orange. Ludwig smirked and shot straight in the middle of the fireball. The fireball rippled before firing straight back at the twins, who easily dodged it with a back flip.

"you missed." They both taunted. Ludwig smirked.

"Did I?" The twins realized too late what had happened and whipped around. There was a hole in their barrier, which the others were running through.

"You aren't getting away!" Colin snapped and flew towards them, leaving his twin behind. Gilbert smirked.

"Nice job Lud! You got them separated! Now let's do this!" Gilbert changed into his favorite form- an AK-47. Shane looked nervous and took a step back.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt….too much." Shane turned to his brother, who was closing in on the gang.

"COLIN!" he screamed as Ludwig began firing. Colin turned, realizing too late what happened and saw his brother collapse.

"SHANE!" Colin dashed to his brother, ignoring the gang, who escaped right as the barrier shut. Colin kneeled by his brother, who was unconscious.

"Don't worry, we didn't kill him." Ludwig reassured the twin as Gilbert turned back to normal. Colin scowled.

"Yeah I know. It's just…oh shit." Colin looked up as the barrier collapsed and a small, glowing blue dragon that resembled a soul flew towards him.

"Alistair? What's wrong?" Ludwig and Gilbert exchanged a look before cautiously approaching the twin and dragon.

"WHAT?! How could you forget to change her out of the UNIFORM!?" Colin looked pale. Suddenly he turned to Ludwig and Gilbert.

"Hey…Alistair I think I have an idea." He grinned and Ludwig and Gilbert exchanged worried looks.

**Kirkland House**

"I cannot believe that not only have you been secretly going to DWMA, but you LIED to me about going to Witch Academy!" Alice flinched as her Mum scolded her.

"I said I was sorry! Now can you please tell the snakes to move, they're starting to freak me out." Alice inched away from one of the black snakes. Ms. Kirkland scowled.

"I have NEVER been this upset before. Not even when you told me you were friends with that frog!" Alice scowled.

"Francis isn't a frog! He's my PARTNER!" She snapped, before quickly covering her mouth with her hands as her mum turned bright red.

"That boy…is your partner?" She actually seemed calmer now than before, as the snakes were beginning to disappear. Alice sighed.

"Look Mum. I truly am sorry that I didn't tell you that I was a meister. I…I didn't want you to get disappointed, like you probably are right now. But right now, I'm trying to help Francis become a death scythe. And if you don't let me leave, well I'm pretty sure he'll be busting in here in 3...2...1.." "ALICE!" As if on cue, Francis burst through the front door, followed by the others.

"Called it." Alice muttered. Alistair and Owain walked in and Francis shot them dirty looks."Yeah yeah we were wrong to force Alice to come back. But be lucky we told you how to get here." Alistair snapped as Ludwig walked in, carrying Shane on his back as Colin followed, carrying the dragon.

"Oy Alistair, here's Lassie." The dragon flew to Alistair and cuddled up to him.

"So, these are your friends?" the gang turned to Ms. Kirkland, who walked over to them.

"Wow…Alice your mom is so pretty!" Feli grinned and Ms. Kirkland looked shocked. In fact, most of the Kirklands look shocked.

"Why thank you! Aren't you sweet?" Ms. Kirkland patted Feli's head and kept walking, stopping on Alfred.

"Go ahead and tell her sweetie, she feels the same way." Alfred turned bright red as Ms. Kirkland kept walking. Francis edged over to Alice.

"what is she talking about?" He whispered. Alice grinned.

"Mum can see the future, but only sometimes. I bet she's telling them their fortunes." She whispered back. Ms. Kirkland continued, telling all of the gang advice, before stopping at Gilbert, who seemed nervous.

"Don't be led astray sweetie." She said darkly. Gilbert gulped at the ominous warning. Ms. Kirkland clapped her hands and turned to Alice and Francis.

"Ok I've decided!" She announced. There was a silence as everyone waited for her to continue."Alice can keep on going to DWMA!" Alice squealed with joy and wrapped Francis in a tight hug, completely out of character. Francis was shocked but quickly hugged back. The brothers looked shocked while the other teens were happy.

"B-but…what about the Council!? Won't they find out?!" Owain hissed. Ms. Kirkland waved him off.

"The Council won't find out. But Alice….please be careful. Especially when it comes to the final part of the test." She said seriously and Alice nodded. The gang began to empty out of the Kirkland house and head to the airport.

"what does she mean 'the final part of the test'?" Feli asked as they walked to the airport. Alice sighed.

"Witches aren't supposed to kill other witches." Alice said sharply.

"What does that have to- ooohh…" Feli realized what she meant. Francis grinned.

"But that is a long ways away mon cher. We still have 54 more souls before then." Francis wrapped his arm around Alice casually. Alice scowled and glared at him.

"_Bunny Bunny aures_" She muttered and Francis grew a pair of rabbit ears. He yelped and grabbed them as the others started laughing.

"ALICE! TAKE THEM OFF!" He shouted as Alice laughed and ran away.

**DWMA**

"Ah I never thought I'd be more happy to be back at DWMA." Alice grinned as she walked up to the entrance.

"Ya know, I never realized this but the entrance looks symmetrical…" "ALICE!" Alfred's thoughts were interrupted by Sakura, who ran and gave her friend a hug, surprising everyone. Yao followed her, grinning.

"Nice to see you're still alive aru." He was followed by Peter.

"Hey Sakura! Am I right to assume that Owain's curse wore off?" Alice grinned as she hugged back. Sakura nodded.

"hai. It also healed my rib, so I guess your brother isn't too bad." She grinned. Peter walked up to Alice, looking nervous.

"Um…they kinda found out where we lived because of me…." He admitted. Alice chuckled.

"I think they would've figured it out with or without you. But thanks Peter." She patted his head. Sakura walked over to Alfred, who stiffened and turned red.

"Alfred, is something wrong?" Sakura cocked her head, confused. Alfred muttered something and dashed off, followed by Matthew.

"Um…what happened?" She asked the others. Feli giggled and Lovi scowled, walking off. Ludwig shook his head and grabbed Gilbert's arm, pulling him away before he could say anything. Sakura watched, confused, as they all walked away.

"What happened!?" She ran after them.

**Awwww :3 I wish I could've put more action but its hard to write fights where nobody actually DIES. And the twins are epic, no?**

**REVIEW FOR FAMILY-NESS!**

**Alistair- Scotland- lassie is his soul/familiar**

**Ms. Kirkland- Britannia**

**Owain- Wales**

**Shane and Colin- Ireland and Northern Ireland- uses fire spells. (**_**tine tine, tine CUPLA- fire fire, twin FIRE)**_

_**Bunny Bunny aures- bunny bunny ears-**_** latin**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've decided to just switch off on fanfics per day, so all my fics will get chapters! I'm in epic Hetalia mood because I bought Season 4 on DVD yesterday from F.Y.E. and it's AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Hetalia**

**DWMA Entrance**

"Another F?! Mattie is going to kill me!" Alfred groaned as he slumped down onto the bench, glaring at his test. It had been yet another pop quiz from Mr. Beilschmidt and he failed it.

"If Alice's mom hadn't freaked me out I would've studied…probably…" He muttered as he shoved the paper into his backpack. He sighed, leaned back, and began to doze off.

_Meanwhile…_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LIKES SOMEONE ELSE?!" Sadiq shouted. Hercules flinched and scowled at the teen.

"Shut up! You…are so…loud…And I meant…what I said. Sakura told me…when I asked her if she…wanted to go out…she said she liked…somebody else." Hercules explained. Sadiq scowled.

"Who else could she like!?" He demanded. Hercules shrugged.

"We could always ask Alice I guess…they're friends…right?" He yawned and Sadiq grinned.

"Let's go."

**DWMA Entrance**

"ALFRED!" Alfred jerked awake when Alice shouted in his ear. Alice scowled and shook her head as he grinned sheepishly.

"I fell asleep again?" She nodded.

"It's….what your mom said. I've been freaking out about it!" Alfred admitted. Alice chuckled and sat down next to the teen.

"Just do what she said and tell Sakura how you feel." Alice suggested. Alfred's mouth dropped as he turned bright red.

"H-how did you figure out who she was talking about?!" Alice laughed.

"It was pretty obvious. When we got back to the school, you freaked out when Sakura tried to talk to you and ran off. And it's true, she talks about you all the time." Alice grinned. Alfred looked nervous and fiddled his thumbs.

"I…I'm not good at stuff like this." He admitted. Now it was Alice's turn to be shocked.

"Girls throw themselves at your feet and you can't tell the girl you like how you feel? I'm surprised." Alice smirked. Alfred scowled at her.

"Shut it!" He snapped.

"OY ALICE!" The two turned and saw Sadiq and Hercules storming towards them.

"Bloody hell not again…" Alice muttered, rolling her eyes. Alfred raised an eyebrow as the two approached.

"This jackass thinks that Sakura likes some other dude! You're her friend, who's the bastard who took Sakura from us?!" Alfred stiffened as Alice paled.

"U-uh…What makes you think I know? Just because I'm friends with her doesn't mean she tells me everything!" Alice scowled. Hercules frowned as Sadiq rolled his eyes.

"That's what you said last time! Do you really think we'd come back AGAIN if we didn't realize you actually knew?!" He snapped. Alice stood up, obviously angry.

"Listen you wankers, Sakura's personal secrets isn't for either of you to know! Just because she doesn't like you that way doesn't mean she hates you!" Alice snapped. The two boys obviously didn't liked being told off and took a step closer, causing Alice to pale and take a step back.

"Listen Bitch-" "Leave her alone!" Alfred interrupted, standing up and glaring at the two. The two raised an eyebrow.

"So the kid has a spine? Why don't you go running to your big brother? We all know you can't do anything without him!" Sadiq smirked. Alfred's fists tightened in anger and Alice put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't Alfred, they aren't worth it." She said sternly, shooting the two boys a look. Alfred scowled.

"I don't even get how Sakura can be friends with these idiots." Alice muttered as she began pulling Alfred away from the bench. Alfred flipped the two off before running off with Alice. Sadiq and Hercules exchanged looks.

"You're not going to…" Hercules began but Sadiq nodded.

"He won't expect what's coming to his thick head."

**Boys' Dorm**

"THEY FUCKING PISS ME OFF!" Alfred shouted into the pillow as Matthew patted his head. Alfred was ranting about his problems to his brother.

"Ignore them Al. Though I am surprised they could tell I was the older brother. Most people don't realize that and we never tell them." Matthew also petted Kumajirou, who was worried about Alfred.

"It's not that. It's the fact the jackasses think that Sakura is like a thing they can own! She's a living, breathing person who's amazing in every way, shape and form!" Alfred sighed and sat up. Matthew smiled.

"How about I make some pancakes? With extra syrup?" Kumajirou looked almost as excited as Alfred.

"OMG really?! Gilbert won't be able to take them all too!" Matthew laughed as he got up to go make pancakes. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The twins exchanged looks."I'll get it, you go make pancakes." Alfred walked to the door and opened it. Nobody was there but a note was taped to the door.

"_Dear Alfred, Please meet me by the bench at the entrance of the school. I have something very important to tell you. Signed, Sakura_" Alfred turned red and ran inside.

"Mattie hold the pancakes! I gotta go meet Sakura at the school entrance!" Alfred shouted, struggling to put on his shoes.

"Wait what? Alfred wait!" Matthew called as his brother ran out the door, excited.

**Girls' Dorm**

"So Sakura, Truth or Dare?" Feli asked as the girls painted their nails. Since it was the weekend, they were having a girls-only sleepover. Sakura frowned, deep in thought.

"Truth." She finally decided. Feli's eyes glinted mischievously

"Do you really like Alfred? As in, LIKE LIKE?" She asked. Alice and Lovi turned all their focus onto Sakura, who was blushing furiously.

"H-Hai…" She mumbled. Lovi smirked as Feli squealed. Alice laughed.

"The idiot was freaking out about you today. Of course, Sadiq and Hercules didn't help much with that." Alice smirked. Sakura raised an eyebrow."What do you mean by that?" Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I got it!" Feli stood up and skipped over to the phone.

"Ciao this is Feli! Oh hey Matthew what's up?" Feli frowned suddenly, glancing over at the group of girls.

"Uh…that's impossible because she's here with me. We're having a girls-only sleepover after all!" The other girls exchanged looks. "Matthew? Matt- DON'T HANG U- he hung up…" She pouted as she hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Lovi asked, scowling as she delicately put green nail polish on her hand. Feli shrugged.

"Apparently someone's pulling a prank on Alfred because he got a note supposedly from Sakura saying to meet her at the school entrance." Feli explained as she reopened her pink nail polish. Alice frowned.

"Who would do that to Alfred? He's well-liked by everyone…oh shit." Alice stood up suddenly, knocking over the bottle of nail polish remover.

"What the fuck Alice?!" Lovi scowled as she grabbed the towel they put nearby for such occasion and started soaking up the liquid.

"Sadiq and Hercules! They found out that Sakura liked someone else and probably figured out it was Alfred! They probably left the note for him!" Sakura stood up as well, obviously worried.

"Those two can cause trouble when they work together. We have to go warn Alfred!" Lovi scowled as Feli got up.

"Fine. But the idiot owes us." Lovi said as she reluctantly left with the other girls.

**DWMA entrance**

"SAKURA!" Alfred called as he ran into the entrance area. He frowned when he saw it was empty.

"She's not here jackass." Alfred stiffened at the voice coming from behind. He whipped around and saw Sadiq casually leaning against a column, his arms crossed.

"You're easy to trick Alfred. So gullible. You really believe Sakura would leave you a note telling you to meet her somewhere? She doesn't work like that." Hercules walked out from behind the column, standing next to Sadiq. Alfred scowled.

"You two. What do you want?" He demanded. The tow boys exchanged looks.

"Simple. You need to leave Sakura alone. Tell her you aren't interested." Sadiq smirked. Alfred's mouth dropped.

"Why the hell would I do that?! That's terrible, not to mention a complete lie…" He trailed off, realizing what he said too late. The two boys exchanged looks before menacingly walking towards the teen.

"Listen here jackass. Sakura is ours, so back off! Unless you want to be taught a lesson." Sadiq smirked. Alfred scowled, but took a step back."You don't scare me Sadiq! You and Hercules couldn't work together to save your lives!" Sadiq and Hercules exchanged smirked and Alfred felt worried.

"Oh really? You should be afraid." Sadiq gave Hercules a look and Hercules nodded. Hercules smirked and transformed into a double-edged sword. Alfred took a step back as Sadiq caught the weapon and twirled it.

"I-Impossible! You guys…you can resonate souls?!" Alfred was shocked. Sadiq rolled his eyes.

"You're slow. Of fucking course we can resonate souls! We've been….acquaintances since we were kids!" Sadiq snapped as he stared walking towards Alfred.

"I'd be more surprised… if we couldn't… resonate." Hercules yawned. Alfred took another step back, but tripped over the bench, falling to the ground.

"This is for taking our girl jackass!" Sadiq charged, raising his weapon high to slash at Alfred. Alfred rolled out of the way quickly, barely dodging the slash.

"What the fuck?! Dude we aren't supposed to fight at school! Against the rules without a teacher nearby!" Alfred yelped as he dodged another swipe. Sadiq scowled."The teachers won't believe you. Getting a little nervous Alfred? You should since your brother isn't here to back you up for once. That stupid freak can't do anything by himself anyways. You two are two useless bast-" Sadiq stopped midsentence in shock as Alfred blocked his attack with his forearm. He turned his head, glaring at Sadiq. Sadiq paled. He had never seen Alfred so angry.

"You can talk all the shit you want about me, but you leave Matthew out of this." He said coldly. Sadiq smirked."Struck a nerve huh? Maybe we'll go pay your brother a visit after we're done here." Sadiq laughed, before being cut off by a punch to the face. He fell back, dropping Hercules.

"OY! Don't drop me like that!" Hercules snapped. Sadiq ignored him, terrified by the sight in front of him. Alfred was walking towards him slowly, his soul surrounding him in a bright blue dome. Even though Sadiq didn't have the ability to see souls like the other meisters, he could feel and see this one.

"What the fuck!? What the hell's wrong with you?!" He took a step back, terrified. Hercules untransformed, scared as well.

"Leave Matthew the fuck alone!" Alfred didn't even seem in control of himself anymore as he stalked towards the two. His eyes were glowing bright blue and his hair was whipping around like if there was an intense storm only around him.

"ALFRED STOP!" Alfred paused and turned, his attention now on the person who spoke up. Sakura, followed by the other girls, ran up to the scene.

"What the fuck were you two doing?!" Lovi snapped, glaring at Sadiq and Hercules.

"W-what's wrong with Alfred?!" Feli grabbed her sister's arm and Lovi changed her view, gasping.

"I-I've never seen a soul that big!" Alice was in shock as well.

"It's Soul Menace." A quiet voice said. The girls turned and saw Matthew walking out from the shadows, Kumajirou following him."Soul Menace?" Feli cocked her head, confused.

"Alfred can use his soul to hurt others. He mainly uses it in self-defense, like when I'm not around and he gets attacked. But…I've never seen it like this." Matthew seemed scared as well. Lovi scowled and stormed over to Sadiq and Hercules.

"What the fuck did you do to him!?" She demanded, glaring at the two.

"He's pissed off because we….tried to keep him away from Sakura…" Hercules admitted. Sadiq shot him a glare and smacked him.

"Shut it!" Suddenly, Alfred turned back to them and began slowly walking towards them again.

"Alfred. Stop it." Sakura began walking towards the boy, the wind around her picking up as she got closer. She held up her arm and squinted, trying to get through.

"Sakura don't! He's going to hurt you too!" Alice was about to run after her when Matthew grabbed her arm. Alice glanced back, about to say something, but silenced at Matthew's sad but determined look.

"Alfred, please calm down. Everything will be okay. Sadiq and Hercules won't hurt you!" Sakura nearly shouted over the wind. Alfred glanced at her, giving no sign of hearing her at all. Finally Sakura just charged straight on into the Soul Dome.

"SAKURA NO!" Alice screamed as Sakura cried out in pain, bleeding from a new cut in her arm.

"Alfred I know you can hear me! Please, stop it!" Sakura finally reached the boy and wrapped her arms around him, whispering something in his ear. Alfred blinked and for a split second, his eyes turned normal."Y-you mean it?" He asked. Sakura nodded. Alfred smiled weakly and the soul vanish in a giant burst of wind, pushing all the teens into the walls of the school.

"Ow." Alice groaned as she helped Matthew up. She glanced over and saw Alfred unconscious with a worried Sakura kneeling by him.

"We need to get him to Nurse Katyusha! Where the fuck did he get all that power from?!" Alice asked Matthew as the two ran over.

"He's always had it. It's never been that big before. Sadiq and Hercules must've really pissed him off." He shot a glare at the two before helping Alice pick up the boy.

"Sakura, you should come too." Alice said softly. Sakura nodded and stood up.

"Feli, Lovi, take those two to your grandpa." Alice called over as the two teens began walking towards the nurses office. The two boys glanced nervously at each other before beginning to sneak off.

"And where the fuck do you two think you're going?" Lovi smirked, stepping in front of the two. Sadiq scowled.

"Fuck off you can't stop us." "Oh really?" Feli giggled as she blocked their way as well.

"Do you really want to try us Sadiq?" Lovi raised an eyebrow, daring the boy to run.

**Nurse's Office**

"Oh my! Quickly lie him down!" Katyusha was panicked when they knocked on her door at 7:00 at night. Alice and Matthew carried Alfred in and laid him down on a cot. Sakura sat down next to him, worried.

"Oh Sakura, you're hurt too? I'll bandage those in a second but Alfred seems to be more injured. What happened?" Katyusha asked as she began getting out medicine. Alice and Matthew exchanged looks.

"Well, Alfred got into a fight and his Soul Menace got a little out of control…" Matthew explained, deliberately leaving out details. Katyusha frowned.

"I told him to be careful! His emotions affect his ability so much!" Alice and Sakura's mouths dropped.

"Wait! This happened BEFORE!?" Alice sputtered. Matthew nodded sadly.

"Yeah…back when we were first starting. We went back to visit Mom and a demon had just killed her. Alfred got mad and his Soul Menace went insane. We both nearly died, but the demon got away." Matthew scowled at this. Katyusha nodded.

"And I told Alfred to be more careful with his anger and told Matthew to stay with him in case this happened." She shot Matthew a look. Matthew looked away, blushing."Well I thought he was gonna go meet Sakura and didn't want to bother them…" He muttered. Alice snapped her fingers and everyone looked at her.

"I nearly forgot! Sakura, how the bloody hell did you get him to calm down?!" Alice asked. Sakura stiffened under everyone's curious gaze.

"I-I…told him…the truth…" She mumbled. Alice grinned.

"About damn time! And it proves that my Mum once again was correct!" She folded her arms, pleased.

"You two should go back to your dorm. I'll bandage Sakura's arm and then send her home as well. Alfred will probably be here overnight." Katyusha sighed as she began to bandage Sakura's arm. Matthew began to protest but Alice grabbed his arm.

"Let him rest! You can come back first thing tomorrow morning. Besides, Gilbert's probably in the dorm waiting for you to rip Kumajirou off his arm." Matthew paled, realizing the truth in this and grabbed Alice's arm, pulling her back in the direction of the dorms. Katyusha chuckled as she finished bandaging Sakura's arm.

"Ah youth. I remember when me and my siblings were like that." Sakura cocked her head.

"I didn't know you had siblings Katyusha Sensei." Katyusha chuckled.

"Nobody does. I'm the oldest. I have a younger brother named Ivan and a little sister named Natalya. They were sweet. We grew up and don't talk much anymore. Anyways there you go Sakura!" She grinned and stood up. Sakura stood up as well and bowed.

"Arigato Katyusha Sensei. I must go to my room. Yao is probably worried. Goodbye." She bowed once more before leaving the nurse's office. Katyusha sighed and glanced at Alfred, who looked peacefully asleep.

"_Katyusha._" She jumped at the voice. She turned and saw a crow in the window. She rolled her eyes and walked over.

"What Natalya? I have a patient." She snapped. The crow scowled (Katyusha wondered how she did that).

"_Big Brother Ivan has finished his job. We're waiting for them."_ The crow flew off, leaving Katyusha behind.

"Just be patient a little longer. They'll be coming soon." Katyusha grinned, glancing at the unconscious teen in her office.

**DUN DUN DUUN! I'm debating the use of black blood since Medusa and Arachne aren't here to well, make it. OH WELL I made a chapter! WOOT!**

**REVIEW for new chapter!**

**Sadiq-turkey- meister partner of Turkey**

**Hercules-Greece-weapon partner of Sadiq**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ima back! Well, I actually didn't leave, I've been doing other fanfics and stuff but I'm back for this fanfic! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Hetalia**

**DWMA**

"WHAT!?" The four boys, Alfred, Matthew, Gilbert, and Ludwig all shouted in shock. Alfher and Gino both flinched but Death just stood there.

"Yup. You guys are going on a mission together! Won't that be fun!?" He cocked his head, his mask showing happiness. Ludwig scowled.

"No it won't! Gilbert and I can do whatever you need by ourselves!" He snapped. Alfher shot him a glare and Ludwig silenced.

"Well….about that. It seems one of the souls I was about to send to the Afterlife escaped. I need you four to go fetch it." Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? That doesn't seem too hard. I doubt it requires 4 people." He pointed out. Death shook his head."That's not the point. The soul has probably regained his body and that is what worries me. The only one who beat him is dead and the one who matched his power is dead. So you guys need to work together." He said happily. Matthew frowned."Who is he anyways?" Death had a mischievous glint in his eyes."His name's Giriko. Have fun in Loew, Switzerland!"

**Switzerland**

"Does anyone even know why WE were chosen for this?" Alfred asked as the four walked in the streets. Gilbert shrugged, his hood up and sunglasses on.

"Why do you have those on anyways? It's not sunny enough to need sunglasses or raining for the hood." Alfred asked. Gilbert rolled his eyes."Let's just say when people see a teenager with red eyes and white hair, a medical condition is the last thing on their mind." He grumbled. Matthew and Ludwig exchanged glances."Speaking of medical conditions, Alfred are you sure you should be out here with us?" Matthew asked. Alfred grinned."Dude Nurse Kat said everything was fine! Just chill out and let's get this mission over with!" He said happily.

"Hey Ludwig, did you do any research on this 'Giriko' guy?" Alfred asked, getting serious. Ludwig nodded and took out a notebook."He's a weapon, chainsaw specifically, and was defeated by Maka Albarn and Soul Evans a long time ago. He's strong and could match the Death Weapon Justin Law in strength." Ludwig read. Alfred whistled.

"I'm beginning to see why Lord Death sent all four of us." "HEY YOU!" The four stopped and turned as a group of teenage boys walked up to them. The leader, a boy with spiky hair and a cigarette in his mouth, was glaring at them."Can we help you?" Matthew asked politely. The boy took out his cigarette and blew a puff of smoke at them.

"Are you from DWMA?" He spat. The boys glanced at each other."What if we are?" Gilbert challenged, glaring at them. Ludwig shot him a glare and Matthew and Alfred exchanged worried looks.

"We don't like your kind around here." The boy sneered as he dropped his cigarette on the ground and spat on Gilbert. There was a silence.

"You son of a-" "Gil no!" Ludwig grabbed his brother right before he punched the teen in the face, restraining him.

"They aren't worth it Gil! Let's go and finish our mission and go home!" Matthew pleaded. Gilbert scowled.

"Fine. But this ain't over." He spat back at the teen as the four stalked off.

"You should've let me punch him." Gilbert muttered angrily. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Your glasses and hoodie would've come off and then it would've been even worse than it already was." Ludwig shot back. Gilbert sighed.

"I see you guys ran into Lars and his cronies." They all jumped as a man stepped out in front of him. He had a bland tan skin tone and a bunch of piercing and metal necklace. His eyes and hair were brown and his hair was spiky like blades. He had blue-green jeans, a white sleeveless collar shirt, black boots, and brown gloves that extended halfway between his elbows and his shoulder with the cuff folded over.

"Is that what his name was? Great, now I know who I'm going to punch." Gilbert folded his arms. The man laughed.

"We all want to punch him. Not everyone hates DWMA, mainly just them and their families. The name's Sou. Nice to meetcha." He held out his hand. Matthew accepted it, but Alfred scowled.

"Is something wrong?" Sou asked, an eyebrow raised. Alfred glanced around."Nothing…" he mumbled. Matthew shot him a worried look but Alfred shot him one back and he didn't say anything.

"I overheard something about a mission. I don't know what would cause meisters to come to little ol' Loew." Sou commented. Ludwig raised an eyebrow."Do you happen to know a man named 'Giriko'?" He asked. Sou blinked, a shocked expression on his face.

"He just came into town the other day! He's restin' at my house as we speak. Is he in trouble?" The students exchanged looks."You could say that…can you take us to him?" Matthew asked. Sou nodded.

"I sure can. Let's go, I don't live in town since there wasn't much room when I moved in so I built a house in the forest. There's a nice clearing." He began describing his house as he led the four through the woods. Matthew fell back to talk to Alfred without being overheard.

"What's the matter?" Matthew hissed. Alfred frowned."His soul…it's weird." Matthew cocked his head.

"How is it 'weird'? Is he evil?" Matthew whispered. Alfred shrugged.

"I didn't want to mention it in town because there was a lot of bystanders but it's surrounded by random mechanisms and has a chain attached. I've never seen anything like it before." Alfred explained. Matthew's eyes widened.

"Here we are! Home sweet home!" Sou declared as they entered a clearing. There was a small cottage with a large stone golem laying next to it.

"Is that a legit golem? Those things haven't been made in forever!" Gilbert ran over to look at it. Sou chuckled."It's a hobby of mine." He said. Ludwig glanced around, frowning.

"Where's Giriko?" He asked. Sou shrugged."Who knows. He's not here all the time." Alfred scowled.

"I have a pretty good idea where he is." Sou turned, surprised, and was met with a punch to the face. Sou flew back, crashing into the cottage."Alfred?! What the fuck!" Ludwig grabbed the boy's arm. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Hey Gilbert! You got good Soul Perception, what do you see?" Alfred called. Gilbert turned and glanced at Sou. He gasped and took a step back."Dude! His soul is freaking out!" Alfred frowned."I meant what it looked like…oh wait! Oopsies!" Alfred grinned sheepishly. Matthew and Ludwig exchanged looks."What do you mean 'oopsies'?" Matthew asked. Alfred turned.

"Um…I might've accidentally messed up his wavelength…" He admitted. Matthew shook his head as Ludwig face-palmed.

"Nurse Kat said don't use Soul Menace for a while! We don't want it freaking out again!" Matthew snapped. Alfred pouted.

"I didn't MEAN to! But he's evil so it's okay!" As the two argued, Sou stood up, growling. Gilbert glanced towards him and blinked.

"How are you not dead?" He turned, facing the man. Sou smirked and saw blades came out of his legs.

"I just came back, why the hell would I let myself die again?" He charged, using the blades on his feet like roller skates. Gilbert scowled and ducked, narrowly dodging a deadly kick.

"DID YOU GUYS FORGET SOMETHING!?" Gilbert shouted as he nearly got sliced, bending backwards to dodge and losing his sunglasses. His hood fell off and Giriko paused.

"Never seen a demon as a student before. DWMA has let themselves go, huh?" Gilbert scowled.

"Why does everyone assume that?! I'm not a demon it's a MEDICAL condition!" Gilbert complained. Giriko rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You're one messed up freak kid." Gilbert clenched his fists. Ludwig smirked.

"Now he's done it." He noted. Alfred and Matthew glanced at him, confused."What did he do?" Alfred asked. Ludwig grinned."Gilbert is….sensitive. Call him a freak and he'll snap. Which is why you two should stay back since he can barely tell who's a friend and who's an enemy when he's like this." Ludwig explained. Matthew was quiet.

"So…is it like madness?" He asked quietly. Ludwig shrugged.

"We're not sure. I think he does this because ever since he was a kid people have been calling him 'freak' and was afraid of him. He didn't have many friends and was usually alone." The three watched as Gilbert stood up, shaking with anger. He growled and raised his hand. Instantly, a pistol appeared. Ludwig's eyes widened with shock."That's new…" He looked worried, which caused Alfred and Matthew to get nervous.

"I'm not a freak asshole." Gilbert charged and Giriko's eyes widened as he dodged a punch. Gilbert whipped around, pistol up, and fired. Giriko gritted his teeth as the bullet ripped through his left shoulder.

"You wanna play rough? I can play rough!" He whistled and the golem's eyes glowed as it stood up. Giriko jumped over Gilbert's head and transformed into a giant chainsaw, which the golem grabbed. Gilbert scowled.

"Using a puppet to fight for you? You coward!" He spat as he fired his pistol. The Golem didn't even notice as he swung the chainsaw. Gilbert's eyes widened as he did a quick backflip to dodge, but the chainsaw landed on the ground, creating a large fissure.

"NOW can we go help?!" Alfred glanced at Ludwig, who nodded. The three raced towards them.

"I hope you cooled off Gil because now would be a great time to transform." Ludwig snapped. Gilbert nodded, still in shock, and transformed into an AK-47. Alfred and Matthew exchanged looks and Matthew transformed as well.

"So…how are we supposed to defeat something that was equal in strength to a Death Scythe?" Alfred asked. Ludwig shrugged.

"No clue. Usually I'm one for planning but this time…" Gilbert smirked in weapon form."Wing it!" He finished. Matthew and Alfred nodded. The two meisters turned to the Golem and large weapon.

"I didn't even know weapons could get that big…" Alfred whistled. Ludwig nodded."Well, we should get rid of the golem first. Without a meister, Giriko will be much weaker." Alfred nodded.

"You hit high I hit low?" He grinned. Ludwig nodded.

"Go!" The two charged. Ludwig began firing at the Golem's legs, chipping off pieces of stone. The Golem lurched, nearly slicing Ludwig in half with the chainsaw. Alfred jumped onto the handle of the chainsaw.

"_Witch Hunter!_" The Scythe's blade grew into a white crescent-moon and Alfred slashed down, effectively decapitating the Golem. The now-headless Golem fell back, useless. Giriko turned back to normal, growling.

"Now now. You said you wanted to play rough. It's not our fault if your toy breaks easy." Alfred slung the Scythe casually across his shoulders, smirking at the angry man. "You brat! You think a couple of kids can bring me back? I escaped Death once I can do it again!" Suddenly, Giriko whipped around as a young boy walked out from the trees. He had a playful smile on his face but a cold look in his eyes. He had beige-blonde hair and wore a trench coat and light pink scarf despite the warm weather. A girl stood by him, wearing a dark purple maid-like dress and had long, platinum-blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hello Giriko. It's nice to see you escaped, da?" He said cheerfully. Giriko scowled.

"Hey! You aren't Arachne! I got a message saying that she was back and I needed to meet her here!" He snapped. The boy cocked his head, frowning and glanced at the girl."Did I say that Natalya?" Natalya shook her head.

"No Big Brother. You simply requested that the Demon Weapon Giriko meet you here in Loew. The deceased witch Arachne wasn't in it at all." The boy turned back, smiling.

"See? My message didn't mention her." Giriko scowled."You son of a bitch!" His saws appeared on his legs and he dashed straight past Alfred and Ludwig, charging at the boy. Natalya glanced at him and he nodded, holding out his hand. She transformed into a lead pipe and the boy caught it. He used it to block Giriko's kick with ease.

"Now now, do not be reckless. You don't want to be killed so soon after coming back, da?" Ivan's eyes were cold and had a deadly glint to them. Giriko gritted his teeth."Go to hell!" He growled, attacking again. Ivan sighed."It seems you will be useless." He ducked a kick and grabbed Giriko by the face.

"Goodbye." The boy's eyes seemed to glow and Giriko screamed with pain as what appeared to be black blood spurted out of every possible opening on his body. Giriko collapsed and the boy sighed as his sister turned back to normal.

"I was hoping he would be more useful." He said as Giriko's soul floated out of his body. The boy grabbed it, glancing at the two meisters who were still shocked.

"Do either of you want it? I do not like it's flavor much." He held out his hand. Neither one moved. The boy cocked his head."Is something wrong?" He asked. He glanced down at the dead body.

"Ah. You do not trust me. Do not worry, I won't hurt you. Maybe." He narrowed his eyes and Alfred realized he was using Soul Perception. The boy stared at Alfred for a long time.

"I'm not sure I like this kid Lud." Gilbert hissed. Ludwig nodded, equally suspicious.

"Al…" Matthew said softly. Alfred shot him a reassuring smile."Don't worry Mattie! Everything will be fine." He said.

"ALFRED MOVE!" Ludwig shouted. Alfred glanced up and saw the boy charging at him, his sister re-transformed. Alfred narrowly dodged a swing, rolling out of the way. Before he could get up, the boy swung down, forcing Alfred to block with the Scythe. The pipe connected with the blade and Matthew cried out in pain. Alfred's eyes widened when he saw blood dripping down the handle."Mattie!" He quickly kicked the boy away and stood up. He stared in shock at his bleeding brother."I-I'm fine…just surprised." Matthew said quickly. Ludwig and Gilbert was staring in shock as well.

"This is not good…" Gilbert mumbled.

**:D CLIFFHANGER! I brought back Giriko, one of my favorite Soul Eater enemies! YAY! He's a weapon so he's cool.**

**REVIEW or else!**

**Lars-Netherlands**

**Sou-Giriko's alias**

**Witch Hunter- a common attack used by Scythe-meisters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been so long since I updated this fic . Sorry! I actually had the idea for the next chapter in a dream (I know it's weird but I just go with it!) so here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Soul Eater.**

"I thought weapons couldn't be hurt in their Weapon form…" Ludwig murmured, staring at the bleeding weapon on shock. Gilbert gritted his teeth.

"We're invincible…unless we're hit by something incredibly powerful. Then we can be hurt." Gilbert said softly. Ludwig scowled as the boy walked past the still-shocked Alfred and towards them.

"Alfred! Alfred I'm fine! We have to help Ludwig!" Matthew pleaded, but Alfred didn't respond. The boy untransformed to try and get his brother to respond, revealing a cut on his shoulder. Ludwig tightened his grip as the boy stopped a few feet away.

"You seem strong. If you give up now, maybe I won't kill you." The boy's smile was back and Ludwig involuntarily shuddered.

"If you give up, maybe we won't kill you!" Gilbert shot back. The boy didn't change emotions.

"Gilbert. Silver pistol mode." Ludwig said automatically. Gilbert grinned."Ah. Gonna try out our new move? Nice!" He changed into the form Ludwig wanted and the boy held the pistol even.

"Many Meisters and Weapon partners will look back at the past students to see what made them successful. Some will even create special attacks based off of the old ones." Ludwig began. The boy cocked his head, confused.

"Many will use the same idea as the original, but change it, switching weapons, names, etc." As Ludwig talked, Gilbert had begun to grow. He was growing into an arm-cannon that fit perfectly onto Ludwig's gun. The boy smirked.

"Ah I know that move. Death Cannon?" Ludwig smirked."You wish." The boy's smirk fell, a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Ready whenever you are Lud!" Gilbert said, a look of determination and excitement on his face. Ludwig nodded.

"Originally, this move was meant for a Guillotine-weapon. We edited it a little. _Law Abiding Silver Gun!_" The gun fired, releasing a silver beam. The boy's eyes widened as he tried to block it with his pipe. He managed to withstand the attack until it finished, finally throwing the pipe out of his hand. Ludwig collapsed, quickly followed by Gilbert, who had untransformed due to pure exhaustion. The boy panted, dropping to one knee. After a few minutes, he stood back up. He was no longer smiling as he picked up his weapon. He turned to the unconscious Ludwig, stalking over.

"You could become very dangerous later. I must deal with you now." He muttered, raising his pipe. As he swung down, there was a loud cry as Gilbert managed to fling himself over his brother, taking the full-force of the attack onto his back.

"GILBERT!" Matthew screamed as the teen cried out with pain. The boy lowered his weapon, apparently shocked that Gilbert had taken the hit. Gilbert's hoodie was ripped open, blood dripping out the large cut that had appeared. The boy frowned, grabbing Gilbert's hair and forcing the boy to look up. His red eyes glared into the boy's purple ones.

"Why did you do that? It was very stupid." The boy asked. Gilbert scowled, flinching as another wave of pain flashed through his body.

"It's a weapon's job to protect his meister at all costs." He said through gritted teeth. The boy cocked his head.

"How selfless…and stupid. Why take a hit for someone else who simply uses you? Meisters do not care for their weapons, so why should the weapons care for their meisters?" Gilbert scowled."You obviously don't get it." The boy tightened his grip, getting another cry out of Gilbert."What don't I get?" He hissed.

"Leave them alone." The boy turned, releasing his grip. Gilbert fell forward as the boy looked towards the newcomers.

"No way…" Matthew gazed towards Alfher, who was holding a large sword.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. Gilbert glanced weakly towards the man."Vati…" Gilbert was as shocked as everyone else.

"Stay away from my students. I know all about you. Ivan Braginski, ex-student at DWMA, expelled for stealing the souls he 'saved'." Alfher began to list various reasons when Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here? Don't trust your 'students' so deal with a problem?" Alfher scowled.

"Their mission was to deal with Giriko. You weren't part of the mission so we were sent to deal with it." Matthew frowned."'We'?" That's when the sword began to laugh.

"Man Alfher, it's been so long since we fought together." Gino chuckled. Alfher nodded. Matthew and Gilbert's mouths dropped.

"No way…Mr. Vargas!?" Matthew shook Alfred, trying to see if the boy saw the same thing.

"You two are too old to be fighting. Leave the fighting to the kids, da?" Ivan smirked. Alfher raised an eyebrow."He thinks we're too old to fight Gino." The sword laughed again.

"We better teach him to respect his elders." Alfher swung the sword, burying it into the ground. Ivan cocked his head, confused.

"_Split Branches_" Suddenly, in an irregular line, a bunch of black spikes burst out of the ground. Before Ivan could even move he was stabbed through the shoulder and leg. He didn't even flinch when the spikes retracted as Alfher picked up the sword once more.

"Natalya, we are leaving." Ivan said sharply. There was a bright glow that caused everyone to look away and when they looked back, there was nobody there. Gino turned into his human form and both teachers ran towards the students.

"Gilbert! Ludwig! Are you okay?" Alfher knelt down the boys. Gilbert managed to grin.

"Relax Vati. He's just exhausted. Did you see us? We actually pulled off our special attack and it worked." Alfher chuckled as he ruffled Gilbert's hair.

"You need to rest Gilbert. We'll get you back to DWMA and Nurse Katyusha will fix you up." Gilbert nodded, closing his eyes. Meanwhile, Gino was over by Alfred and Matthew.

"How'd you get hurt Matthew?" He asked as he studied Matthew's shoulder.

"Um…I'm not sure. Alfred blocked an attack and I was bleeding…but what's wrong with him? Why won't he respond?" Matthew glanced at his brother, worried. Gino knelt next to Alfred.

"I think I know. A long time ago, back when Alfher and I were partners and still trying to collect souls, there was an opponent we never beat. He was so strong, he could hurt me in weapon form. The first time Alfher saw me bleed, he panicked and filled with guilt. That was the end of our fights. He was too worried about me ending up hurt. I think Alfred is upset that you got hurt." Gino explained, putting a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"That's….so stupid!" Matthew snapped. Alfred finally moved, looking up at his brother with a shocked look in his eyes.

"You risk your life all the time trying to fight demons and get souls! You think I feel good whenever you get hurt during a fight!?" Matthew ranted. Alfred looked away.

"You aren't supposed to get hurt…" Alfred mumbled. Matthew reared back and slapped his brother across the face. Alfred raised a hand onto his cheek, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Y-you hit me…." Matthew didn't soften."You are so stubborn! You always think you can be the hero so you recklessly throw yourself into dangerous situations to show off! You don't care how it affects me or anyone else!" Matthew kept going. Alfred didn't say anything.

"Matthew…" Gino said quietly. Matthew glanced down and saw that the others looked uncomfortable.

"You can talk to your brother when we get back. Right now, we need to get back to DWMA…" He said softly. Matthew nodded and the group began to head to the academy, Alfher and Gino carrying Gilbert and Ludwig.

**DWMA**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Katyusha stood up, shocked, as Alfher and Gino brought in the boys. They laid Ludwig and Gilbert down on two beds while Matthew sat down on another.

"Many things. Ludwig's just exhausted but Gilbert got hit on the back and Matthew's got a hurt shoulder." Gino explained. Katyusha glanced at Alfred, who was still rubbing his cheek.

"Alfred's the one who managed to not get hurt?" Katyusha murmured. She then turned and grabbed some bandages and began walking towards Matthew. She glanced over at the three standing in the room.

"You'll have to leave so I can take care of them." She said sharply. The three quickly left the room.

"Alfred, are you going to wait out here?" Alfher asked. Alfred nodded. The two teachers exchanged glances.

"We'll go get someone to keep you company." Gino said, grabbing Alfher's arm and pulling him away. Alfred just sat against the wall, not sure what to do. Matthew's words rang through his head.

"_You don't care how it affects me or anyone else!"_ Tears fell down his face.

"ALFRED!" He glanced up at the voice. All of their friends, Alice, Feli, Lovi, Sakura, Francis, and Yao were running towards him.

"What happened!?" Alice asked, concerned. Alfred quickly wiped away his tears.

"Some guy attacked us during our mission. He hurt Gilbert pretty bad and managed to make Mattie bleed…in weapon form." Everyone looked shocked."Wh-What?! Is he okay?" Francis asked. Alfred nodded."It's just his shoulder. Ludwig's passed out too, but he's just exhausted. But the guy…he was a kid like us. Mr. Beilschmidt called him Ivan Braginski." Sakura frowned as she knelt down beside him.

"Why was Mr. Beilschmidt there?" She asked. Alfred managed to smile.

"He and Mr. Vargas came to help us. It was pretty cool, they fought together and everything." Feli giggled as Lovi rolled her eyes."Nonno is too old to be fighting. He could've gotten hurt." Lovi muttered. Sakura looked closely at Alfred.

"Alfred…are you okay? Honestly and truly?" She asked softly. Alfred looked away.

"Mattie…got mad at me." Alice frowned.

"All siblings fight, it's just natural." Alfred shook his head.

"This was one-sided. It-" Alfred was interrupted by a sudden coughing fit. He covered his mouth with his hand and Sakura quickly began patting his back as Alice also knelt by him.

"A-Alfred!" Alice stared at Alfred's hand, which had black blood in it. He was staring at it as well.

"Black blood…Impossible. There hasn't been any Black Blood for years aru!" Yao said, shocked. Sakura and Alice began helping Alfred to his feet.

"We need to get him into the Nurse's office." Alfred began to protest but the girls managed to get him into the office. Katyusha glanced over, frowning.

"I thought I told you to stay outside Alfred! I need space to wor- what's that?" Katyusha suddenly grabbed Alfred's hand. She stared at the black blood.

"Lay him down over there on the cot next to Matthew." She ordered. The girls led Alfred to a cot by the chair Matthew was sitting, his shoulder now bandaged, and laid him down. Matthew stared in shock at his brother."W-what's wrong with him?" He asked, standing up.

"He began to cough up blood. Everything will be fine Mattieu, just rest." Francis said softly, gently pushing the boy back into his chair. Meanwhile, Yao was looking at all of them.

"None of them got away unscratched. This Ivan person is a worthy foe if he could hurt all four of them aru." He muttered to himself. Feli glanced at him before walking over to Ludwig, who was slowly gaining consciousness.

"Mein gott…my head hurts…what happened?" He asked, looking around. He glanced to the side and his eyes widened when he saw Gilbert lying next to him, his back bandaged.

"W-What happened?!" Ludwig tried to get up but Feli made him lay down."He'll be fine Luddy! You need to rest!" She said firmly. Ludwig tried to protest but he saw the determined look in Feli's eyes and laid back down, but propped himself up so he was sitting.

"Now. You need to tell us exactly what happened! Every last detail." Alice said, crossing her arms. Ludwig sighed.

"Well, we were called into Lord Death's office…."

**Later…**

"So the four are spending the night in the Nurse's office?" Feli asked. Sakura nodded.

"I'm very worried about the Black Blood. I know that it doesn't last very long in people who have Anti-Demon Wavelengths so it should leave Alfred soon but it also spreads through soul resonance so if he tries to fight with Matthew, Matthew will become infected." Sakura explained. Feli frowned.

"But how did Alfred get infected in the first place? According to Ludwig, he never touched that Ivan guy directly." Sakura shrugged.

"I am not sure. It worries me though…"

**Nurse's Office-**

"_How long will it last?_" Katyusha sighed. Natalya was once again in her window."Considering Alfred's soul, not very long. Of course, if he manages to infect Matthew, it might be constantly transferring between the two as they fight. But is he the only one you infected?" Natalya cackled."Big Brother was going to kill the blonde one but the other boy got in his way. If he lives, he should be infected as well. Plus with the glimpse of insanity we saw while he fought Giriko, he should become fully under the control of Black Blood soon." Katyusha glanced down at Gilbert, who shivered in his sleep.

"Good. He is a strong boy, he could be very useful…" She smiled, rubbing her hand through his hair.

**Gilbert's Soul Room**

"Why am I even here? I haven't been here in forever…" Gilbert muttered as he glanced around his soul room. It had a cross over a small table with a laurel around it, representing his religious side while on the other side there were swords for his more aggressive-fighting side. But now there was a new door, one he'd never seen before.

"What do we have here?" Gilbert slowly walked towards the door, ignoring his better judgment. He opened the door and frowned. All that was through the door was black, pitch black nothingness.

"_Isn't it nice to finally meet? It's been so long…_" Gilbert stiffened at the voice.

"What the fuck? Who's there?!" He whipped around, looking for the voice.

"_How rude, you don't remember me after all I've done. I'm the reason you're strong. I'm the reason you haven't died yet. I'm the source of your power. In fact, if you ask nicely, I could even give you more. Enough to beat any enemy you come across." _Gilbert scowled.

"Yeah right. I don't know who you are but get the hell out of my Soul room!" He shouted, slamming the door shut. The door shimmered and vanished.

"_You'll ask me soon enough…_" The voice sounded more distant but still there. Gilbert covered his ears, trying to block out the voice."LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed.

**Nurse's Office**

Gilbert sat up with a cry, flinching when a flash of pain went through his body due to the sudden movement. He glanced around and saw everyone else was asleep, Katyusha leaning against her desk. He relaxed as he laid back down."it was just a dream…"

**Dun Dun DUUNN! Epic no? isn't it nice to see some insanity going around?**

**REVIEW FOR EPIC NEW CHAPTER!**

**Ivan Braginski- Russia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hehehe….I may or may not have forgotten that I have fanfic to update…SORRY! If there wasn't a review randomly yesterday I probably would've forgotten for a while longer….THANK YOU S.I.N1146 for reviewing and reminding me~ ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Hetalia**

**Lake Boch, Scotland**

"Why are we in Scotland? It's misty and cold." Lovi scowled as she folded her arms. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Because this is where my brother told me the girls went missing from. I could've chosen Sakura and Yao to come with us instead so stop complaining!" She snapped. Lovi stuck out her tongue but stayed quiet.

"Ve~ What happened again Alice?" Feli asked. Alice softened and pulled out the letter her brother had sent her.

"According to Alistair, a lot of the girls from the village have been seen walking towards the Lake, then vanishing. He suspects foul play but doesn't sense magic, so he thinks it's a demon. Hence why he decided to let us handle it. Free soul for Francis. Or Lovi." Alice explained. Francis shook his head. "Why must demons always go after the girls? It is not right." He complained. Alice smacked him.

"Not all of them do! You just hate it because it leaves you less of a selection." She snapped. Francis smirked.

"Ah, is Angleterre jealous?" Alice turned bright red and punched him in the face. "SHUT IT FROG!" Feli and Lovi exchanged looks. Feli giggled and made a heart with her fingers and Lovi nodded.

"You two have more sexual tension than Lovi and Antonio~" Feli grinned. Lovi turned red and Alice and Francis whipped around.

"WE DO NOT!" "FELI SHUT UP!" They shouted at the same time. Feli squeaked and ducked, covering her head. Lovi smacked her upside the head and the other two turned around, arms folded and not looking at each other.

"Let's get this over with." Lovi muttered. The four walked through the forest when Alice suddenly stopped, causing the other three to run into her.

"What's the big deal?" "Shhh!" Alice hissed, interrupting Lovi. The girl scowled and was about to say something in return when there was a snapping sound, like someone stepping on a branch. The three looked over Alice's shoulder and saw a girl walking through the woods. She had short, slightly curled blonde hair and a green ribbon. She wore a light blue dress with thin straps and light tan sandals.

"Who would wear that in a forest in Scotland?" Francis whispered. Alice nodded, frowning at the unusual sight.

"Where is she going?" Feli asked as the girl ignored them and kept walking.

"That's what we're going to find out. We're going to follow her." Alice walked forward, following the girl. The other three quickly caught up.

"I-Is this a good idea?! What if she's a bad guy?" Feli asked, worried. Alice rolled her eyes."But what if she's not? A young girl, quite pretty, walking in a forest in an outfit that one usually wouldn't wear in this type of weather and setting? Obviously something isn't right here." Alice didn't even turn around and the others were forced to follow. They soon reached a lake and saw the girl standing by the edge. They hid along the bushes on the edge of the forest and watched.

"What is she doing?" Feli whispered. Alice shushed her and they were silent. Suddenly, out of the lake came a girl. She had long, platinum-blonde hair and a white bow. Her dark blue eyes stared at the girl, almost like she was scanning her.

"Who is that?" Francis hissed. Alice was silent as she watched the scene. The girl from the lake raised her hand and the other girl began walking into the lake, her own hand raising.

"Shit. We have to stop this. Let's go!" Alice snapped, standing up. Francis nodded and transformed. Alice ran out and used the sword to splash up water, surprising the dark blue-eyed girl, who took a step back and hissed. Alice grabbed the other girl and pulled her away. She noticed that the girl's green eyes were glazed over.

"Either magic or a Siren." Alice decided. She noticed the twins were still in the bushes and scowled.

"WOULD YOU COME ON ALREADY!?" She shouted, annoyed. Lovi quickly transformed and Feli ran towards them.

"D-Do we have to fight? She seems pretty nice…" Feli glanced past Alice at the other girl, who was simply staring at them.

"You're lucky….big brother is not here to deal with you. But my little pet can help." The girl snapped her fingers and out of the lake behind her raised a giant dragon-like serpent.

"I-Is that…." "The Loch Ness Monster?!" Lovi finished Feli's sentence, equally shocked. Alice took a step back, eyes wide.

"I-Impossible! Nessie is sweet! I've seen her play with Alistair all the time!" She lowered her sword.

"Mon cher, I may not be as magical as you, but may I point out that your brother's friend is much more…small. And blue?" Francis pointed out.

"Wine bastard is right. Obviously this is a demon. Probably a little lizard the bitch fed a soul." Lovi added. Alice nodded, raising her sword, eyes narrowed.

"Try to stay in shallow water. Or on land. Water is it's domain." She warned. Feli nodded, taking an offensive stance.

"Get them." The girl ordered and the demon charged. Alice dodged to the side while Feli jumped straight up. Both girls slashed, Alice slashing across while Feli hit down. The serpent hissed and reared back as the girls stood next to each other.

"Not bad Feli. I didn't know you were that agile." Alice noted. Feli grinned.

"Used to be a gymnast. You're really strong with the sword though! I'm jealous~" "Ladies, I enjoy seeing friendships bond but we still have a problem. Talk later, kill now." Francis spoke up. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever frog." both girls turned their attention back to the demon, who had vanished.

"Way to go. We lost it. Where the hell did it go?!" Lovi scowled. The two girls looked around, confused.

"Maybe it went back into the lake…" Alice glanced towards the center of the lake.

"Well we can't really go after it if it did. We can't fight underwater. Or breathe underwater." Feli pointed out. Alice nodded and turned, facing her.

"Well I-" "ALICE LOOK OUT!" Feli shrieked, grabbing Alice's hand and pulling her towards her. Both girls tumbled back and the demon narrowly missed Alice, swimming like a shark through where she was standing.

"It's fast, even in shallow water." Alice scowled as she stood up, helping Feli up.

"Now I'm all wet. I'll need a shower when I get home to get warm." Feli pouted.

"Let's finish this Angleterre." Francis said. Alice nodded and her eyes began to glow. The sword's blade began to glow bright blue and Alice narrowed her eyes as the demon swam straight towards them.

"_Magic Sword Slash_" Alice slashed through the demon as it missed, swimming barely to the side of them. There was a silence as the demon froze. The slash line began to appear, glowing blue. The demon screeched as it died, both halves bursting into blue and green flame. Feli's eyes widened.

"Whoa. That was….AMAZING!" She tackled Alice in a hug and both girls laughed. Francis and Lovi untransformed and Lovi caught the demon.

"I hate to admit it….but this is yours French bastard." Lovi handed it to Francis, who smiled.

"Ah, thank you Lovi~" He ate the soul happily.

"What happened to the girl? The one with the bow?" Feli asked, glancing towards the shore. The others followed her gaze. The girl with the long blonde hair had vanished, but the other girl was looking around, confused.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Alice called, the group making their way to the shore. The girl blinked.

"Oh…Yes…do you know where I am?" She asked. Francis smiled but before he could move, Alice elbowed him harshly in the ribs.

"Lake Boch in Scotland. If you need a lift into the city we can help." The girl's eyes widened.

"S-Scotland?! B-But…I live in Belgium! How did I get here?!" The group's eyes widened.

"Wait Belgium!? That's hella far away!" Lovi glanced at Alice, hoping for an answer. Alice shook her head, not sure what to say.

"We can get you home. It'll just be a minor detour. Afterwards, we head back to the Academy."

**DWMA**

"So, everyone's out of the infirmary finally?" Alice asked. Sakura nodded.

"Hai. How was your brother's request?" Alice sighed. The two girls were sitting on the bench in the courtyard, talking and relaxing.

"Well we got to the bloody lake, found some sort of siren or witch who set her little demon pet on us before vanishing. She had brought a girl from BELGIUM to the Lake. I don't know why the bloody hell she would try to take a soul from Belgium in Scotland but we saved the girl." Sakura frowned.

"That is most unusual. Maybe the girl was special?" Alice shook her head.

"The soul looked like a normal soul. Nothing special about it. I don't see why it would cause all the trouble. I have a bad feeling about this Sakura…"

**?**

"I have sacrificed many souls big brother. But some meisters got in the way."

"It is fine Natalya. We are close to our goal. Not to mention the other ones are being dealt with. The Black Blood infects them and they do not even know it, thanks to Yusha. We shall win in the long run."

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN. Not bad, no? I tried my best guys~**

**REVIEW PLEASE~!**

**Girl from Belgium- Belgium**

**GIRL WITH BLONDE HAIR FROM LAKE (in case it wasn't obvious enough)- Natalya- Belarus**

**Antonio- Spain**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOOOO fanfics. I actually have one on Tumblr I've been working on recently but I'm taking a minor break.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or Soul Eater**

**Rochester, New York**

"We're getting a vacation?" Matthew asked, suspicious. Alfred nodded.

"I know, it's weird. But Mr. Vargas said that we should get time off. So here we are." Alfred grinned. It was nice being away from DWMA sometimes without having to worry about fighting demons. Nurse Katyusha was a bit worried but let them go anyways, as long as they promised to be careful.

"So while everyone else is off fighting demons and stuff we're supposed to be relaxing?" Matthew repeated. The two hadn't had a vacation with just the two of them in a long time.

"Exactly! So, what do you want to do first?" Alfred shot his brother a smile. Matthew smiled back.

"We could always go sight-seeing. I heard that Rochester is best at night, so we have a bit until then." Matthew suggested. Alfred grinned.

"Then let's go sight-see!" The two brothers set off. They stopped by the Ice-Rink first, renting skates and enjoying the ice for the first time in a long while.

"Look who's here. The DWMA students." Matthew, the better skater, turned around skillfully. He instantly recognized the speaker.

"Hey weren't you back in Switzerland? Why are you in Rochester?" He asked. Alfred glanced over his shoulder, trying not to fall over.

"Didn't Giriko call him Lars or something?" Lars scowled.

"It's called a vacation idiots. Why the hell are you two here?" Alfred narrowed his eyes.

"It's call a vacation idiot." He shot back. Lars twitched with annoyance as one of his friends skated up.

"What do you even have against DWMA anyways?" Matthew asked, trying to prevent a fight on ice.

"The school denied his application." The friend explained. Lars smacked him upside the head.

"Don't tell them that!" He snapped angrily. The friend rubbed his head, apologetically. Alfred laughed and Lars narrowed his eyes, giving Alfred a rough shove that caused the boy to fall onto the ice.

"Hey! Asshole." Alfred growled, Matthew helping him back up while at the same time restraining him.

"Look. We can't really fight here. We'd probably end up killed or hurting others." Matthew got in between the two boys, trying to prevent a fight.

"He's right. There's only one way to settle this. Hockey Match. Us two against you two." Lars smirked. Alfred exchanged a look with Matthew.

"Are you sure about this?" Alfred asked. Lars rolled his eyes.

"Are you backing out? I didn't think DWMA was full of cowards." Now he did it. Both Matthew and Alfred narrowed their eyes.

"You're on!" They snapped. The group moved over to the smaller rink that had goals set up. They managed to get a worker who was on their break to be referee and everything."Okay boys, clean game. 10 minutes. Ready?" He blew the whistle and dropped the puck. Alfred easily got to it first and passed it to Matthew, who skillfully maneuvered around Lars and shot at the goal, scoring. Lars and his friend stared, eyes wide. Alfred smirked and gave Matthew a high-five.

"You probably should've thought twice before challenging a Canadian to hockey." Matthew taunted, completely out of character. Lars scowled.

"Come on idiot, we can't let them win!" He snapped and the boy jumped into action. The ref dropped the next puck and the boy harshly pushed Alfred out of the way, stealing the puck. Alfred nearly fell but managed to stay on his feet. "Oy! Don't play dirty!" He snapped as he skated after him. Matthew was close but Lars slammed him into the wall as the boy shot, scoring. Alfred helped Matthew up, glaring at Lars.

"Where's the call Ref?!" He snapped angrily, but the worker shrugged. Alfred scowled and Matthew placed a hand on his shoulder."Alfred. If that's how they want to play, they can play that way. But we'll still win, even if they play dirty." He said firmly. Alfred nodded, determined. Lars smirked as the two took their spot on the rink."Aw are the babies back for more?" He taunted. Alfred and Matthew ignored him and the ref blew his whistle, dropping the puck. This time Alfred dodged the push, making the other boy fall forward. He took the puck and practically flew down the rink. Lars was coming straight for him and Alfred quickly passed to Matthew before he got ran over. He fell onto the ice as Matthew scored. He stood up, ignoring Lars and his friend's taunts and skated over to Matthew.

"How much longer?" He asked. Matthew glanced at the timer. There was still a full minute left.

"Just stall. I don't want to be ran over or slammed onto the ice again." Alfred and Matthew high-fived and took their spot on the ice.

"Last minute. Go!" The teens set off, Alfred winning the first puck and maneuvering back and forth along the ice, obviously annoying his defender. Finally he passed to Matthew off the wall and Matthew easily passed back, barely dodging Lars in the process. Soon, the timer ran out and the worker blew his whistle.

"Game! Winner to the DWMA students." Alfred cheered and Matthew smiled. The two high-fived and turned to Lars and his friend, who were obviously pissed at the fact they lost.

"Consider that payback for spitting on our friend." Alfred snapped before skating off the rink, followed by Matthew. "So, how's that for fun? Playing hockey like in the old days?" Alfred grinned as they returned the skates and left the rink. Matthew chuckled.

"I didn't even have to get serious on those guys. Hey it's almost dark. I heard they were setting off fire works tonight. I bet we could see them pretty well from the bridge." Alfred brightened.

"Oh dude fireworks?! I love fireworks! And I heard New York had the best fireworks too!" Alfred was excited and Matthew could easily tell.

"Okay okay. Let's head to the bridge before they start then." Matthew chuckled and Alfred grabbed his hand, pulling him down the street towards the bridge.

**DWMA**

"It's been strangely quiet…too quiet. Where's Alfred aru?" Yao asked Sakura, flipping a page in his book. Sakura shrugged."I believe he is on a vacation with Matthew. In New York." She explained. Yao frowned and finished his sentence, glancing at Sakura.

"Since when could those two afford a vacation to New York aru?" Sakura shrugged again.

"I believe Vargas-sensei told them to go. I received a call saying he was heading to Rochester and not to worry about him." Yao sat up quickly, looking at her fully.

"Wait Rochester, New York aru?" Sakura nodded, confused.

"Hai." Yao swore under his breath and flipped quickly back through his book."Is something wrong Yao?" Sakura asked, concerned. Yao nodded."In this book, they have lists of strange and unsolved murders all over the world. One is called the 'Alphabet Killer'. Killed three young girls in Rochester, New York aru." He finally found the page and handed the book to Sakura, who took it.

"'Carmen Colon, Wanda Walcowicz, and Michelle Maenza. Carmen was 10 and the other two were 11. Killer not found.'" Sakura read. "But these murders took place in the 1970s, I highly doubt the murderer could still be alive." She pointed out.

"That's what Feli and Lovi thought back in Italy aru." Yao shot back as he stood up.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sakura asked. Yao sighed.

"We have to go there and warn them. This 'vacation' was obviously a trick to get them to go on a mission aru."

**Rochester Bridge**

BOOM!

Alfred cheered at the fireworks. Matthew shook his head, chuckling.

"How is it you love fireworks but hate thunder?" He asked. Alfred stuck out his tongue.

"Fireworks are bright and colorful. Thunder is creepy." Matthew sighed."Speaking of thunder, you can see the dark clouds coming in. It might rain soon. We should head in." Alfred pouted.

"But the fireworks aren't over…" He whined. "Then why hasn't there been a firework since that last one? They go off one after another Al." Matthew folded his arms.

"Fiiiine…we can go now." Alfred admitted defeat and the two began to head off the bridge.

"Leaving so soon comrades?" The two froze at the familiar voice.

"Please tell me that was my imagination." Alfred whispered. Matthew shook his head.

"I heard it too…" The two slowly turned and there on the other side of the bridge was Ivan, his scarf blowing in the breeze. He appeared to be alone.

"Braginski. What the hell are you doing here?" Alfred spat, glaring at the boy.

"Ah such strong spirit. And strong soul. I'm sure my little pet agrees." Ivan chuckled darkly.

"Pet?" Matthew and Alfred exchanged looks as something roared behind them.

"MOVE!" Alfred pushed Matthew out of the way and got hit across the bridge, rolling a bit before slowing to a stop in the middle of the bridge.

"Al!" Matthew was about to run after him when he caught a good look at the demon. It was large, the height of the lamppost. It had two large fists and arms, but short legs. It's face was a mask, with an 'A' on the forehead. But it seemed to be looking straight at Alfred.

"I understand he doesn't fit your usual act however I'm positive he will be worth it." Ivan walked slowly towards Alfred, who was starting to get up. He grabbed his arm and pulled it behind him. Alfred bit back a cry of pain.

"You cause too much trouble comrade. I would love to play with you a bit longer but I can tell you will be a problem later." He hissed in Alfred's ear. Alfred glared at him as best as he could.

"I think you underestimate me Braginski." Before Ivan could think about what he said, he kicked back at Ivan's knees, freeing his arm, and roundhouse kicked towards his face. To his surprise, Ivan caught his leg and twisted it, forcing Alfred to turn with it, landing back on the ground. He tried to get up again but Ivan put a foot on his back, forcing him back down.

"Why don't you watch as the Alphabet Killer kills your brother and eats his soul? Then you will know what is your fate." He smiled and snapped his fingers.

"MATTHEW RUN!" Alfred screamed, trying to get up. Ivan placed more pressure on his back. Matthew looked at him and back at the demon, who was turning towards him.

"U-Um…Nice Demon?" He backed up until he reached the railing of the bridge. The demon lumbered towards him.

"Stop it Ivan!" Alfred couldn't do anything to help. Ivan chuckled.

"Nyet. It will be fun to watch your pretty little soul break. So bright and blue and powerful." Alfred clenched his fist. He couldn't freak out here. He might hurt Matthew. But…he needed to do something. Ivan's eyes narrowed as he watched Alfred.

"What are you do-""ALFRED NO!" Alfred instantly calmed down at the familiar voice, smiling a bit.

"Perfect timing." He chuckled and Ivan glared at him, putting even more pressure on his back. Alfred coughed and glared up at him.

"Aiyah! It's huge!" Yao and Sakura were running up the bridge and skidded to a stop at the sight of the demon. Matthew took the chance to escape, running towards Ivan and Alfred."Sakura, let's do this." Yao ordered. Sakura nodded and transformed. Yao gripped the weapon tightly, trying to think of a plan. The demon wasn't going to wait and swung its fist. Yao smirked and jumped, landing on its fist and began to run up the arm.

"In the name of Lord Death, prepare to be cleansed demon!" Yao swung down but the demon had moved, resulting in only the arm being cut off. The arm disappeared once it hit the bridge and the demon roared loudly. Before Yao could dodge, It hit him with a surprising speed, sending him flying into the railing, which nearly snapped on impact.

"We don't want to fall off Yao!" Sakura warned. Yao nodded and stood up.

"The pressure points are it's shoulders, knees, and waist. The shoulders are too high and it won't pull the same mistake twice. We'll have to start low and work our way up." Yao charged and faked a jump, causing the demon to raise it's arm to defend, and swung at the knees, striking accurately and causing the demon to fall.

"_Bloody Slicer_" the sword blade began to glow blood red and Yao slashed straight through the demon, cutting it in half before it dissolved. Yao grabbed the soul and turned towards Ivan and the two brothers.

"I hope you don't mind waiting for your meal Sakura." He said, putting the soul in his pocket. Sakura shook her head."We need to help them." Matthew's eyes flashed and his arm became his scythe blade. He charged Ivan, preparing to slash. Ivan smirked and jumped, causing Matthew to miss and trip over Alfred, who yelped in pain.

"Ow…when could you learn to do that Mattie?" Alfred sat up. Matthew shrugged."I dunno. But we need to deal with him now. He doesn't have his weapon with him." Alfred nodded and stood up. Matthew fully transformed and Alfred caught him. Ivan grinned and approached."Comrades, do you realize who you are dealing with? I know you have good Soul Perception Jones, why don't you look?" He taunted. Alfred scowled and narrowed his eyes, which quickly widened."What? What's wrong Alfred?" Matthew asked, worried. Alfred tightened his grip.

"His soul…it's insane. Pure insanity. It's like…." Alfred realized what the best comparison would be and bit his lip, not wanting to say it.

"It is like your own, but insane." Ivan finished for him. Alfred was silent.

"Alfred is nothing like you! Don't even say that!" Matthew snapped. Alfred nodded, getting into an offensive stance.

"It's two on one Braginski, do you really want to take the chance?" He challenged as Yao approached. Ivan folded his arms, appearing to think."Hmm…no I believe it has been long enough. Have fun comrades. Oh and Alfred….I hope you enjoy my surprise." Ivan waved and vanished. Yao ran to where he was and sighed.

"How did he even do that aru?" Sakura untransformed.

"What did he mean by the surprise?" She asked, looked at Alfred, worried. Alfred shrugged but suddenly stiffened.

"Shit…._Soul Menace…._" He muttered before falling to his knees, coughing harshly. Matthew untransformed, kneeling beside him, worried.

"Alfred?! What's wrong?" The other two ran over. Yao narrowed his eyes and gasped.

"His soul…it's out of control aru! That boy must've-" "Soul Menace." Alfred finished in between coughs.

"W-What do we do then?!" Matthew asked, looking at Yao, panicked.

"We need to get him to Nurse Katyusha. Aiyah, he is in the infirmary so much he might as well have his own personal bed aru." Yao grumbled as he put Alfred on his back and the group set off towards DWMA.

**DWMA**

"So you think this strange boy messed with Alfred's soul, making it out of control?" Katyusha frowned as Yao laid the now-sleeping Alfred on the bed.

"Hai. It makes sense." Sakura nodded and Matthew fidgeted."It wasn't just a strange boy. Alfred and I…we met him back in Switzerland too. He was the one that hurt us and Gilbert. But why would he attack us again?" Matthew looked at Alfred, worried.

"We'll find out. But for now you need to leave so I can start working on him. Why don't you go make pancakes for him so he can eat when he wakes up?" Katyusha suggested. Matthew nodded and Yao gently took his arm, pulling him towards the door."Come on aru." Sakura and Yao led Matthew to his dorm. Katyusha clucked her tongue and turned to Alfred.

"Ivan has very little patience. It is remarkable how similar you two are. The only difference is who's side you are on." She mused as she took a vial out of her drawer, walking over to Alfred.

"This should help a bit." She forced the liquid into his mouth and he swallowed instinctively. Katyusha smiled as she pocketed the now-empty vial.

"Have fun Alfred."

**DWMA- Jones/Beilschmidt Dorm**

"Hey Mattie! Making pancakes? Is it a special occasion?" Gilbert asked as he walked into the kitchen. Matthew sighed.

"Alfred. He's resting but he'll be hungry when he wakes up." Gilbert frowned and walked over, leaning against the counter."Resting? I didn't see him when I walked in." Matthew shook his head."Not here. The infirmary. We ran into….someone today." He wasn't sure if he should tell Gilbert the entire story.

"'Someone'? I assume someone bad if he's in the infirmary." Gilbert folded his arms.

"Definitely bad. But Yao gave me the soul from the demon he defeated. Sakura insisted too. So I guess I'm up to 26." he tried to steer the conversation away from Braginski. Gilbert sighed."Birdie, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine." Kumajirou walked in and nudged Matthew. Matthew bent down and scratched his ears.

"Hey Kuma. Pancakes will be ready soon." Gilbert glared at the bear.

"I'm watching you this time. Pancake-stealer." Kumajirou glared back at Gilbert. Matthew sighed."Can't you two get along for once?" He asked, standing up.

"He starts it- OW!" Gilbert flinched as Kumajirou bit his foot.

"Kuma! No!" Matthew tried to pull Kumajirou off, who began scratching wildly to stay on. Matthew hissed as he got scratched on his hand. Kumajirou let go of Gilbert, obviously worried that he had hurt Matthew badly.

"No I'm fine Kuma. Just a little bit of….blood." Matthew stared at his hand in shock.

"What's wrong Mattie?" Gilbert asked, worried. He gently took Matthew's hand to look at it and his eyes widened.

"Mattie…why is your blood black?"


End file.
